This Time, I Was Serious
by RebelBookWorm
Summary: "Karin.. Let's get married." "Just kidding, Karin!" "Why couldn't I have just told her that this time, I was serious?" War threatens the heavens, and the only thing that can stop it is Kamika! T for language, This story, and its plot have evolved. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Karin?" Kazune said from beside me, quietly. "Let's get married." "EHHH? B-But.. Kazune-Kun… we're so young! I mean, what will the Kazune-Z think? They'll hate me forever! And what about Himeka-Chan and Q-Chan? What will-" His lips pressed against mine, firm enough to keep me from speaking. He broke away, subdued humor in his eyes. "Kazune… Kun?" "Just kidding, Karin!" he said snickering, and walked away. I just stared at his back, shocked, as his silhouette receded into the distance. _Did he really just say that?_

* * *

><p>"Just kidding, Karin!" I mused over this in my head. Why couldn't I have just told her that this time I was serious? I just couldn't stop messing with Karin's emotions, even when I was trying to be serious. "Baka.." I murmured to myself, "Just tell her. What's wrong with you?" "Kazune-Chan!" Himeka 's soft voice said, from somewhere behind me. "Are you OK, Kazune-Chan? You seem upset…" she rushed over from the doorway to the kitchen. "Ah, yeah. Don't worry Himeka," I smiled, to put her at ease, and patted her head gently. Her face broke into a huge grin as she said, "I'm glad!" and rushed off again. How come I can't seem to be this gentle with Karin? I always say the wrong thing to her. She's always upset with me.<p>

* * *

><p>"Nyah-Nyah Karin-Chan, He was just kidding with you! Kazune-Chan does that to Karin-Chan a lot!" Shii-Chan said from my bed, as I told her about Kazune-Kun's strange statement. "But Shii-Chan, I don't even think he was drinking today! And, usually he only says H-mode things when he's drunk!" "Maybe Kazune-Chan meant it, then!" Shii–Chan said, nodding sagely. What if… Could he really mean that? "You must be right, Shii-Chan! He said he was kidding! He must have been trying to confuse me. Kazune-Kun is always saying those kinds of things." <em>Silly Karin, <em>I chided myself, _getting so caught up in some silly thing Kazune-Kun said just to confuse you!_

* * *

><p>~ Several Days Later ~<p>

* * *

><p>"Are you almost done, Karin? We're going to be late for school! Girls are so slow!" Kazune-Kun shouted from downstairs. I didn't answer, but instead straightened the clips in my hair and rushed out the door, flattening my skirt as I turned the corner, and tugging on the hem of the uniform as I ran down the stairs. "Finally," Kazune-Kun said, clearly irritated. "Male Chauvinists should learn to be patient!" I shouted at him, and looked away. His attitude just... made me so grumpy sometimes! Although Himeka-Chan fruitlessly tried to keep us from our bickering, we only stopped our arguing when the school came into view.<p>

As we walked through the gates, Kazune-Kun turned toward me, something clearly on his mind. "Karin," He began, "I-" "Hanazono-San!" Micchi ran up to me, and pulled me into a huge hug. "I missed you, Hanazono-San!" "Micchi… I saw you yesterday?" I said, trying to escape the hug. Eventually Micchi let go of me, but by that time, Kazune-Kun was being chased around by the Kazune-Z. I giggled as I watched them all try to touch Kazune-Kun. "~ Kujyou-Kun! ~" They screamed, as they ran past me. "Leave me alone!" He shouted over his shoulder, still running. "Karin-Chan!" Himeka ran over to me, a smile on her face. "Miyon-Chan and Yuuki-Kun want us to help with chores this morning!" "Okay!" I followed Himeka inside the building.

* * *

><p><em>Stupid Michiru.. <em>Irritated, I put my head down on my desk, and sighed. I lifted my head off the desk quickly, in case Teacher called on me to answer a question. _Why couldn't you have shown up just a few minutes later? _ I glanced quickly toward Karin, who seemed to be doing everything but paying attention today. She stared out the window, whispered to Michiru and Himeka, and doodled in her notebook. I smiled a small, quick smile. No use in alerting those stupid fan girls that she was making me smile. They'd be on Karin in a moment for that, and I wasn't going to let them terrorize her for something she didn't even know happened.

* * *

><p>During break, I decided to find out what Kazune-Kun had been trying to say for days. "Himeka-Chan… have you seen Kazune-Kun?" she looked a little confused, but then her eyes lit up and she grinned. "I think Kazune-Chan went to practice archery," she answered, and turned toward Miyon. I walked out the door of the classroom, and hurried down to the archery range. As I approached, I called out, "Kazune-Kun?" I heard something drop, and then Kazune appeared from behind the targets. "Karin?" five minutes later, he was sitting beside me in the grass. "Uh, Kazune-Kun, about this morning-" He cut me off, kissing me and gently pushing me on to my back in the grass. He leaned over me, mischief dancing in his aquamarine eyes. "K-Kazune… Kun?" he kissed me again, still gentle. He sat up, quickly. "Someone's coming…" I sat up, and was quickly but gently pushed on to my back. My heart was beating so fast! <em>Get a hold of yourself, Karin!<em> Yuuki appeared from around the corner, "Hanazono-San? Kujyou-Kun? Why are you lying in the grass?" Kazune looked toward me, winked, and said, "Just enjoying the clouds." He stood up. "We'll talk later, Karin!" He strode over to Yuuki, and began talking to him.

* * *

><p>I could still feel her heartbeat pounding as I kissed her. I knew it still made her nervous, and I had to fight to keep from smiling. <em>Why did you interrupt her? Teasing her some more? You could have just told her then and there. Baka. <em>When Yuuki and I finished talking, I immediately looked for Karin. _She's gone. Good job, Kujyou. You missed another chance. Damn these interruptions. _"Yuuki!" I heard Miyon shout. _How did she find him? Karin's the only one who saw him come here. Maybe she came back! Great, now don't screw this one up, Kujyou! _I heard loud sobs now, and worried that Karin was crying, I ran around the row of targets. "Oi! Karin?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Kazune-Kun kissed me again! _I was growing more confused by the minute, trying to figure out what Kazune-Kun had been trying to tell me this morning, and if it was the same thing he had been trying to tell me all week. I shook my head quickly, trying to banish the thoughts. _He'll tell me when he's ready._ "Karin-Chan!" I turned around quickly. "Miyon-Chan!" She ran up to me, green hair flying. "What's wrong?" I asked, seeing the worry in her eyes. "Yuuki-Kun is gone! He was with us in the classroom when I was talking to Himeka-Chan but-" I interrupted her quickly, "I know where he is! He's talking to Kazune-Kun!" I turned around, and headed back in the direction I just came, leading Miyon-Chan by the wrist. Suddenly, she broke away from my grip. "Yuuki-Kun!" She ran into Yuuki's arms, crying. Yuuki led the now sobbing Miyon away, talking to her in soothing, soft tones. "Oi! Karin?" I turned around quickly, just as Kazune appeared from behind the row of targets, looking worried. "O-Oh... Hi, Kazune-Kun. Miyon-Chan was just looking for Yuuki-Kun and-" He pulled me into a tight hug. "I'm glad you came back, Karin." "Y-You are?" "Yeah. You always make me feel good." "Are you okay, Kazune-Kun?" I felt his forehead, "You've been acting strange lately..."

* * *

><p>"Of course I am! Girls shouldn't worry so much!" <em>There I go again. She's going to get mad. What is wrong with me? <em>"To my surprise, Karin began to cry. "Karin...?" I asked quietly, pulling her in to my chest. "Kazune-Kun needs to take care of himself! I would be so sad if you died because you were trying too hard! I'm sorry for being worried that I might lose you, Kazune-Kun!" She began quietly, and ended up shoving away from me, shouting; fists clenched and tears glistening in her sapphire eyes. "Idiot…" I murmured, touched by her concern. "Karin, nothing is wrong with me, so please, don't worry." I pulled her back into a hug. "Kazune-Kun..." she sniffed, and I smiled. I pulled her back, held her at arm's length. "I've just been trying to tell you that-," A bell sounded in the distance, signaling that we should return to class. I swore under my breath, and began again. "I wanted to say that I-" "Karin-Chan! Kazune-Chan!" Himeka appeared from around the side of the archery targets. I sighed heavily. "Never mind. Let's go back to class now."

I decided not to bring it up again until we got home, and I could talk to her without interruptions. I spent the afternoon watching Karin out of the corner of my eye. Near the end of the day, I walked over to Karin's desk. "Karin, let's go home together today." I said, expecting her to agree. "U-Uh… Well, I'm supposed to meet Jin-Kun after school today. Sorry, Kazune-Kun." _That stupid Idol? Why is she meeting with him? _I felt jealousy gnawing at my stomach. "I'll walk with you, Kazune-Kun!" I put my hand up just in time to avoid a hug from Michiru. "No." I walked away, now thoroughly irritated.

* * *

><p><em>What could Kazune-Kun want to say that badly? <em>The rest of the day passed in a blur, and soon I was walking away from the school, and towards Jin-Kun's house, still lost in my thoughts. As I approached the gigantic mansion, Jin-Kun came running from outside the gate and stopped in front of me. "My Goddess," He said, catching my hand and bringing it to his lips gently. "Hello, Jin-Kun!" not letting go of my hand, he led me around the side of the mansion and to the small shack that he lived in. "I still can't believe Jin-Kun lives out here!" Noticing the look in his eyes, I quickly changed the subject, launching into an account of my day, because he really enjoyed hearing about what school was like. I skipped over the parts where Kazune-Kun kissed me. After all, Kazune-Kun and Jin-Kun had been fighting a lot recently, and I didn't want to provoke another fight.

* * *

><p><em>Where is she? She's been gone a long time! Stupid Idol, Karin's mine! <em>"Kazune-Chan? Why are you pacing like that?" Himeka's soft voice asked from behind me. "Gomen ne, Himeka-Chan, I'm just worried about Karin." I noticed, again, how much kinder I spoke to Himeka then Karin, and cringed internally. "She'll be fine," Himeka answered, smiling, "I trust Idol-San." I nodded, not convinced, and walked to my bedroom. "Kazuza!" The little bird fluttered on to my finger, chirping. "Go find Karin, please. Make sure she's okay." The bird nodded, looking up at me with one, beady eye. "And, watch that Idol!" She nodded again, and flew out the open window.

* * *

><p>The little bird's wings beat as she rose to cruising altitude. She spread her wings wide, catching an updraft and letting it carry her along. She kept one eye on the ground, and soon spotted Karin and Jin walking toward Kazune's house. <em>Nii-San will be glad to know that Karin is on her way. <em>Angling her wings downward, Kazusa landed smoothly on the girl's hand, and sat there, chirping pleasantly, until they were within sight of the mansion. Jumping into the air, she flapped her wings steadily toward home. _Time to report to Nii-San... _

* * *

><p>As soon as the door opened and Karin stepped through, I pulled her away from Jin and into a hug. "K-Kazune... Kun?" she sounded bewildered. I let go, and smiled. "Welcome home, Karin-Chan!" Himeka said, appearing around a corner. "Hanazono-San!" Michiru also came running downstairs and tried to hug Karen. She giggled, taken aback by everyone's welcoming her home. "Mama!" "Karin-Chan!" Even Suzune and her cat came racing down the stairs to see her. "Dinner is ready, everyone!" Himeka said, her usual grin on her face, as she led the way to the table.<p>

* * *

><p>Dinner was pleasant, and tasty. Himeka-Chan was a wonderful cook, and we all enjoyed ourselves. Micchi had fourths, Suzune-Kun kept trying to give his vegetables to Shii-Chan, and Himeka-Chan just smiled at all the praise she received. Even Jin-Kun and Kazune-Kun didn't argue like they normally would. I smiled at everyone around me, happy to be surrounded by so many friends.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Quick note! Thanks, Loveblooms891, for your review. I hope I fixed everything. I even addressed the changing perspective issue, without interrupting the flow of the story. I hope you approve!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>After dinner, I thought I would finally have my chance. We all moved to the living room, chatting aimlessly. After another hour of this mindlessness, Jin left, and Michiru and Himeka went to bed. <em>Finally! I have a chance. <em>"Karin.." I began, "U-um.. Can this wait until tomorrow, Kazune-Kun? I'm kind of tired." She looked away. "Sure." I said, fighting to remain calm. She walked upstairs, and disappeared into her room, shutting the shoji screen with one fluid motion. Irritated, I went into my own room. One restless hour later, I found myself walking past Karin's room. The screen was lit from behind, glowing with a gentle light that said that she, too, was awake. I slid back the screen, calling out to her softly as I entered. She was slumped over her desk, a book in her arms, probably studying. "she sat up quickly upon hearing my voice, and looked ashamed. "H-hi, Kazune-Kun. I'm sorry.. I just didn't want to burden you with helping me study, again..." "Oh yeah, there's another test tomorrow, isn't there?" I couldn't believe I'd forgotten. "Y-Yeah.." She stifled a yawn. I sat down beside her. "Here, I'll help you study for a while." _I can wait until tomorrow to tell her. Right now, she needs my help. _

At some point, both Karin and I fell asleep. When I woke up, the sun was peeking it's rays through the window in her room, casting a soft, rosy glow. My heart almost stopped when I saw how beautiful Karin looked, bathed in that pure light. I kissed her forehead, picked her up gently, and carried her to her bed. I tucked her in and kissed her forehead again, letting my lips linger on her smooth skin. I smiled, and headed back to my own room. I dressed and headed downstairs to train. I couldn't let my guard down, in case sometime in the future Karin or Himeka were threatened. I had to stay strong for them. Is_ it crazy that I want to marry Karin right now? Would it be better to just wait until we're older? _I couldn't stop thinking about the way her skin looked in that light this morning. I wanted to be able to see it like that every morning. _I don't want to wait. I can't imagine my life without her. Why should I hesitate to bring her even closer to me?_

* * *

><p>I woke up in my bed, warm between the sheet and the blanket. I sat up and stretched, my arms arcing toward the ceiling. <em>Oh no! My test! I must have forgotten to study and went straight to bed! <em>I scrambled out of bed, and ran to the desk. I grabbed the book and began frantically reading. Halfway through the first chapter, I realized I knew all this information already. I thought for a minute, puzzled. _I __**did**__ study this? I guess, last night.. Wait. Kazune-Kun was here, too. He helped me study! But, I don't remember going to bed. _I Shook my head, still confused, and slowly dressed. _Maybe I should ask Kazune-Kun? _As I brushed my hair, I thought about Kazune-Kun, letting my mind get lost in the rhythmic sound of the brush sweeping through my hair. _He's my husband from the past and in the future. Himeka-Chan and Suzune-Kun are our kids. the Kazune-Z would just die of jealousy if they knew! I wonder if what he's been trying to say has something to do with that? I don't know what there is to say, though. _I finished with my hair, and swept it into pigtails, securing them in place with hair clips shaped like olives. I hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen, my stomach rumbling.

* * *

><p>~Later~<p>

* * *

><p>"Hanazono-San!" I was greeted with a huge hug. "I missed you so much!" "Micchi... I saw you this morning..." I gasped, unable to breathe freely. He released me, and ran off. "E-Eh..." I rubbed the back of my head, confused as always by Micchi's bizarre behavior. Himeka-Chan giggled at my expression and obvious bewilderment. Kazune-Kun just looked irritated, having been interrupted again. <em>Poor Kazune-Kun. He's never going to get to say whatever it is he's been wanting to say. <em>"Kazune-Kun, let's go home together today!" I suggested. This cheered him up significantly, and he ran off, waving to us before he disappeared into the school. _Maybe now I'll finally find out what he's been trying to say._

* * *

><p><em>Karin.. Today's the day. Today you'll find out what's been on my mind, I promise! But, first, the test. It's today, after all. <em>I breezed through the test, My studying with Karin last night a true blessing. She looked to be struggling less then usual, which I took to be a good sign. I hoped with all my heart that she passed. _You can do it, Karin! _I silently cheered for her. Before long, Teacher collected out tests, and I saw Karin breathe a huge sigh of relief. She walked over to my desk, a smile on her face. "Thanks for your help, Kazune-Kun!" I smiled in return, unable to help myself. "Karin-Chan!" Himeka claimed her attention. I saw the Kazune-Z glaring at her from a distance. I cursed internally. _I'd better keep them away from her as much as I can. _

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully. I kept the Kazune-Z from bothering Karin, even putting a protective arm around her shoulders when they got too close. This surprised her, and she turned her beautiful sapphire eyes on me questioningly. I ruffled her hair and smiled at her. She still looked confused, but Himeka quickly got her talking about something else. _It's so hard to think of Himeka as my daughter. She's my age, after all! _I shook my head brusquely. Best not to think about that right now, I decided. From the conner of my eye, I saw the Kazune-Z glaring at Karin. _I'm going to have to do something about them soon. I won't let them harass Karin anymore._

Finally, the school day drew to a close. I breathed a sigh of relief, glad to be just that much closer to telling Karin I wanted to marry her. _Wait a second... I don't have a ring. How am I supposed to propose to someone without a ring? _I panicked for a moment, then I realized that I did have a ring, after all. _My Kamika ring! That will mean a lot to her, right? _I pulled it out of my pocket, and examined it carefully. It was in good condition, clean and shiny. There was one tiny scratch, but you could barely see it. _She'll feel special, knowing I gave her something so precious. _I smiled to myself. _Crisis averted. Okay Karin, ready or not, here I come! _


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This one is a little shorter then the others, sorry! I have more written out that I was planning on adding to this chapter, but... I just felt like my ending line was utterly perfect, and I couldn't resist. Besides, having some leftovers means the next chapter will be done just that much faster. I hope you're all enjoying it!**

* * *

><p>As we walked away from the school, I noticed Kazune-Kun fidgeting with something in his pocket. I was about to ask him what it was when he suddenly grabbed my hand and said, "Let's go on a date!" Kazune-Kun laughed at my surprised expression, and led me away towards town. We stopped at an ice cream store, where he bought us each a cone. He laughed as he tasted mine. "Strawberry, huh?" I nodded. "What's yours, Kazune-Kun?" "Mint, wanna try it?" he held his cone out to me. I took a tentative lick. "Yum!" I smiled. We strolled up and down the streets for a while, window-shopping and chatting, Kazune-Kun holding my hand the whole time. I was finding it difficult to concentrate on the conversation, my senses focusing on his hand, cool and soft, in mine. My stomach grumbled loudly, causing Kazune-Kun to stop mid-sentence and look over at me, laughter in his eyes. "Let's get you something to eat!" After dinner, we walked down the street, the sky growing darker above our heads, the streetlights turning on around us, one by one illuminating the street. Suddenly, we stopped walking. I looked around, surprised to find myself high above the busy roadway, in the same place Kazune-Kun had taken me the first time we went out like this, to buy Himeka-Chan a birthday present. <em>How long ago was that?<em> I couldn't remember. "Karin," Kazune interrupted my thoughts, watching me curiously as I registered where I was.

* * *

><p>"Karin, Do you remember this place?" I asked her, watching her face for some sign of recognition. "This is… Where we came the first time we went out on a date," she answered, slowly. "I love watching the sunset from here," I said, leaning up against the railing. She leaned her head against my shoulder. "I know." We stood like that for a moment, and I wished that moment would never end. "Kazune-Kun..." she ventured, breaking the silence, "I was wondering… What have you been trying to tell me this past week? You seem to have a lot on your mind and…" she broke off, watching me curiously. <em>Now's your chance, Kujyou. Don't screw it up! <em>I turned around to face her, took one, deep breath, and began to speak.

"Hanazono Karin, I was in love with you before I had even seen your face, and the moment I saw you, I knew you were the one, the only one, for me. We have had our share of arguments, and challenges, but through it all, you have been there for me, the light that led me through the darkness and encouraged me to hold on, even when I thought I was going to die. I fought with your image in my heart and your strength by my side. You are my past, my present, and my future. I love you, Hanazono Karin, with all of my heart and soul, and I want to make you my wife. I know we are young, but I want to spend every moment of my life with you, to wake up beside you every day, and to fall asleep with you every night. I guess what I'm trying to say is, will you marry me, Karin?" I knelt to the ground and pulled out my Kamika ring. She just stood there, eyes wide. I waited, patiently, for the meaning of my words to sink in. Suddenly, she burst into tears and moved, stumbling slightly, toward me. I stood up quickly and caught her in my arms, holding her close, never wanting to let go.

* * *

><p><em>Kazune-Kun wants to marry me? That's what he's been trying to say this whole week? What should I say? I think that was the most romantic thing he has ever said to me, how can I say no after that? I want to marry Kazune-Kun, but I never imagined it being so soon. What should I do? <em>I was still bawling into Kazune-Kun's shoulder when I made up my mind. I nodded into the soft fabric of his shirt, and whispered in his ear, "Yes… Kazune-Kun, yes!" He squeezed me gently and pulled back away from the hug slowly. He was smiling broadly, joy in his eyes. He slid his ring on to my finger, raised my hand up to his lips, and kissed it delicately, before moving on to my lips. We stayed like that for a long time, kissing in the cool autumn twilight as the last lingering rays of the sun disappeared behind the buildings.

* * *

><p><em>What a perfect day! <em>I smiled at my new fiancée between loving kisses. "Kazune-Kun?" She asked, suddenly. "Hmm?" I murmured, too blissful to speak. "What are we going to tell Himeka-Chan and the others?" "We'll tell them the truth. And, as for everyone at school, we'll tell them we're dating. No reason for them to need to know. Not yet, anyway," I answered, tousling her hair softly. She seemed comforted, for the moment. "Should we go home?" She asked, no doubt noticing how late it was getting. I nodded, taking her hand. We slowly made our way back to the house, neither of us rushing, not wanting to break the spell that the evening had cast over us. Finally, we reached the door, but neither of us reached to open it. We stood there, looking into each other's eyes, speaking without uttering a word. After several minutes of this silent conversation, the door burst open, and Himeka's soft voice broke the silence. "Kazune-Chan, Karin-Chan! Welcome home!" we smiled at each other, then at Himeka, and, taking a couple deep breaths, we stepped over the threshold, together. _Our new life is starting. I hope we're ready! _


	5. Chapter 5

Q-Chan, Himeka-Chan, Shii-Chan and Micchi all took the news surprisingly well. Himeka-Chan hugged us both and babbled for a while about how happy she was for us, Micchi tried to hug us too, but we both stopped him, so he settled with dancing around the room, cheering. Q-Chan nodded, and seemed to accept it. Shii-Chan also babbled about how happy she was, and I laughed, relieved. "Where is Suzune-Kun?" I asked, realizing that he wasn't here. "He went back to his own time again," Q-Chan answered. _I wonder when he'll be back? _Suzune liked to spend his time with both the future and the present Kazune-Kun and I. "I guess we'll tell him when he comes back." "Hey Himeka? You too, Michiru." Kazune-Kun's tone caused them both to stop cheering and face him, "Do not tell anyone at school about this. Tell them Karen and I are dating, understand?" They both nodded. "Good. Now, if you'll excuse me," before I could react, he had picked me up and was holding me bridal-style, "I'm going to bed." He carried me upstairs, laughing and showering my neck and face with kisses as he went.

* * *

><p>I set her down carefully once we reached the upper landing. "Well, Karin? Your room, or mine?" "Huh?" she looked confused. "Do you want to sleep with me tonight?" Her eyes widened, now she just looked scared. "Just sleep, Karin.. It's late and I'm tired," I laughed. Her face softened, I had obviously touched on exactly what was worrying her. "Let me get my pillow..." she disappeared into her room. I waited patiently, and was rewarded when she emerged in her pajamas and carrying her pillow. "Karin is so cute!" I grinned at her, making her turn red. I took her hand, leading her down the hall and through the door into my room. A little bit later, we were both tucked away warm in my bed. As I was about to drift off to sleep, Karin's voice, small and scared, asked, "what about the Kazune-Z? They're going to kill me.." "Don't worry, Karin, I'll handle them. They won't bother you anymore, I promise." She didn't answer, instead snuggling a bit closer to me. I heard her breathing even out, and knew she had fallen asleep. I listened to her breathe for a minute, wondering what she was dreaming of, before slipping into my own dreams.<p>

I woke up to the soft light of dawn, my arm loosely around Karin's waist. I was about to get up to train but then I looked down at the sleeping girl. _I can miss some of my training today. _Instead of getting up, I kissed Karin's forehead gently and watched the light of dawn bathe her in it's rosy glow. _That's a sight I'll never get tired of seeing. _Soon, she was stirring beside me, the light finally growing too strong for her. Her eyes opened slowly, and she blinked several times before looking up at me. I leaned down to kiss her, propelled forward by my love and desire. When we had finished, we were both wide awake. "Good morning, Kazune-Kun!" she laughed, a beautiful sound. "Time for training, Karin!" I leapt out of bed, pulling the protesting girl behind me. "I don't want to train!" She cried, trying to free herself from my grip. I stopped at her room, releasing her wrist. "See you downstairs in ten minutes!" I waved, running back to my own room to change.

* * *

><p>I watched Kazune-Kun run back to his room. <em>Should I just go back to bed? <em>I grinned at the thought. _Nah, I'll train with Kazune-Kun. I'm too wound up from this morning to sleep, anyway. _I felt my cheeks warm as I thought about it. Ten minutes later, I found myself in the downstairs dojo, practicing my martial arts. I had improved slightly, and was able to finally deflect some of Kazune-Kun's attacks. I still found myself sprawled on my back most of the time, though. "Good, Karin! Again," he called out, after I had successfully blocked an attack. "I don't want to do it again!" I cried, "It was hard enough the first time!" He laughed briefly, then was serious. "Repetition is how you get better! The more you practice the easier it will be," He sounded like a teacher with that voice. Sighing, I readied myself for his attack. I looked up, but he was gone. I spun quickly, but not quickly enough. He threw me to the padded ground easily. "You have to anticipate your opponent! They're not going to tell you what they're going to do!" I slid my foot behind his leg and pulled my foot toward me, sharply. He tumbled to the ground mid-sentence. He sat for a moment, then began to laugh. "Good, you took advantage of a situation that presented itself to you!" he finally choked out, still laughing. Finally, he stood again. "Let's go again, once more, and then we'll jog around the neighborhood."

* * *

><p>~Later That Day~<p>

* * *

><p>"Kazune-Kun..." I stopped walking at looked at Karin, who stood trembling beside me, clinging to my hand, "I'm afraid of the Kazune-Z." Her eyes were wide with fear. I gathered her into a hug and kissed her forehead. "It'll be okay, I promise. I told you I'd take care of them, and I will. Besides, I'll be right here with you, no matter what." She seemed slightly comforted, and I saw courage glowing in her eyes. "I won't let them scare me!" She announced, taking a deep breath and leading the way to the school.<p>

* * *

><p>I stopped in front of the gate, and took a deep breath. Kazune-Kun still hadn't let go of my hand, seeming to understand that I needed him there to keep my courage from deserting me. Almost immediately, the Kazune-Z had grouped around us. "Why are you holding Kujyou-Kun's hand?" One of the girls shouted. "You'd better not be forcing Kujyou-Kun to do this!" Another practically screamed. I felt myself shrinking with each new accusation and insult. "Stop!" Kazune-Kun's voice rose above the clamor. They all quieted immediately. "The Kazune-Z needs to disband. I won't tolerate this any more. It was bad enough that you were harassing her when she was just my friend, but now that she's my girlfriend, I absolutely will not tolerate this. You girls, leave Karin, my friends, and I alone, or there will be consequences. Am I understood?" The four girls stared at him in shock, then, one-by-one they began to cry. Weep, actually. "K-Kazune-Kun..." he silenced me by laying a finger over my lips. "It was time someone dealt with those girls. They were becoming a real nuisance." He smiled down at me. "Feel better?" I nodded slowly, glad that the girls were no longer a threat. He pulled me into a hug, right there in the courtyard. "I've always wanted to do this," he murmured into my hair. He pulled out of the hug, deposited a quick kiss on my lips, and ran off. "See you, Karin!"<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you everyone who has reviewed so far. I really appreciated all your input and praise/criticism. **

**To: sweetwithobsessions: Thank you for your review! I'm glad you think it's cute :)  
><strong>

**To: Too Lazy To Sign In: I understand that it's unrealistic for Karin to have accepted, but I never really meant for it to be completely realistic. I AM having them wait until they're done with High School to actually marry, as you'll see in this chapter. **

**To: the people who added me to their favorites list: I really appreciate that! :) **

**Thank-you's over. Now, please enjoy Chapter 6!**

* * *

><p>As soon as Kazune-Kun was out of sight, the former Kazune-Z descended on me again, eyes flashing. I expected them to shout, to call me names and scream and taunt. I didn't expect them to openly weep, and I had no response as they collapsed in one large, crying heap. "Our Kujyou-Kun.. Our prince.. gone to another!" I just stared, a bit dumbfounded at their unexpected reaction. "Um.. there, there?" I patted one girl's shoulder, feeling awkward. "There are other guys..." "But there's only one Kujyou-Kun!" They bawled. I backed away slowly, unsure of how to react. Himeka-Chan took my hand, and we ran into the school together, the echoes of the four girls' wails ringing in my ears.<p>

* * *

><p>That day during class, we got the results of our test back. I glanced at my grade with disinterest. <em>Passed. What about Karin? <em>I looked up, catching her eye. I smiled at her encouragingly. She took a huge breath, and turned over the paper on her desk. I rushed over, too curious for my own good. "I passed!" She shouted, overjoyed. "Great job, Karin!" I kissed her gently. "I knew you could do it." Her eyes widened,and she glanced around surreptitiously, before relaxing. "I keep thinking the Kazune-Z are going to appear out of the shadows to glare at me..." she mumbled. "I don't think they've stopped crying since this morning!" I glanced at the girls, who were _still_ crying. I rolled my eyes, annoyed by their behavior. "They need to let it go." She smiled at me. "Kazune-Kun, they've liked you since elementary school.. you have to give them some time!" I shrugged, still a little annoyed. "Come on, Karin. Let's go have lunch." I took her hand, and led her out of the classroom.

* * *

><p>~Later That Day~<p>

* * *

><p>"Kazune-Kun," Karin said, as we walked home, "What about Jin-Kun? Should we tell him we're engaged, or should we tell him we're dating, or..." she broke off, uncertain. I chuckled, "You should let me tell him." <em>I'd like nothing better then to be the one to knock that smug expression from his stupid, Idol face. <em>"No, Kazune-Kun! You'll end up fighting again.. and you seemed to be getting along so well recently!" She seemed emphatic on this, so I nodded, not wanting her to get too worked up. "Well, what do you think?" I asked her. "I don't know! I think, either way he'll be upset, but.. If we don't tell him and he finds out on his own, I think it will be worse." _She's clearly thought about this for a long time. _We walked on in silence for a while. "I guess we should tell him we're engaged." Karin finally broke the silence. "Okay. Should we tell him together, or would you prefer to tell him on your own?" She shook her head slowly. "I don't know." "Let's worry about that later." I drew her closer to me, putting an arm around her shoulders. She slid her arm around my waist and we continued walking toward home.

Himeka attacked Karin when she stepped through the front door, shouting giddily about beginning to plan the wedding. Suzune appeared from around a corner, and he fastened himself to Karin's leg. "Mama is marrying Papa!" He seemed ecstatic. I detached Suzune from Karin's leg, holding him in my arms so Himeka could lead Karin away. Suzune proceeded to babble to me about the wedding. I kissed his forehead and set him down, and he ran off happily, probably to find Karin and Himeka again. "Has the master done any planning for his wedding?" Kyuu said from behind me. I shook my head, "It's only been a day, Kyuu." He chuckled, "That hasn't stopped Miss Himeka." "She's impossible to stop, once she sets her mind to something." Kyuu agreed heartily, and left to clean the kitchen. I trudged upstairs slowly, tired out after all the excitement. but of course, my respite was short. Michiru ambushed me in a hug. "Kazune-Kun!" I rolled my eyes and tried unsuccessfully to remove Michiru. "What?" I knew I sounded annoyed. "I'm your best man!" He seemed excited by this. "Wh-WHAAAAAT?"

* * *

><p>I protested loudly while Himeka-Chan was leading me away, sputtering uselessly about homework and chores. Her grip surprisingly firm, she took me to the dining room. I gasped, shocked, as she opened the door. The surface of the table was buried by pads of paper, brochures from flower companies and caterers, and pictures of lavish dresses. All the chairs were draped in fabrics, and scattered around the floor were several life-sized replicas of wedding cakes. "Himeka-Chan... I don't think Kazune-Kun and I are going to marry for a long time..." I said immediately, taken aback by the clutter. "I know! Kazune-Chan said maybe when you finished high school." she grinned, "It gives me four years to plan!" She pushed me into the one clear chair and began to regale me with combinations of bridesmaid dresses and flower bouquets, possible venues and the appropriate caterers, and wedding dresses with matching cakes.<p>

* * *

><p>"Michiru," I said through gritted teeth, "who said you were going to be my best man?" He looked a bit worried, "Himeka-Chan said you would want it that way, Kazune-Chan..." I glanced angrily toward the stairs. "Say, Kazune-Chan," Michiru said, obviously trying to change the subject, "Are you still going to go to a different high school then Hanazono-San?" Michiru and I had been discussing going to a different school, one that was closer to a new possible lead on the Kamika rings. "Maybe. If I could trust you to do research on Kamika without me, I could stay with Karin." "Maybe Kazune-Chan can teach me about the Kamika rings, so I know what questions need to be answered. That way, I should be able to conduct the research without Kazune-Chan," he suggested. "It's worth a try," I muttered, and led the way to my father's library.<p>

* * *

><p>~Later~<p>

* * *

><p>I staggered out of the dining room, many hours later, my head spinning and crammed full of wedding. I shouted indistinctly about taking a walk, and headed out the front doors. I walked, without really knowing where I was going, glad to be outside. I nearly ran into Ami, who looked startled and then ran off, shouting about an immoral maid creeping around the gardens. <em>I wonder when she'll realize I'm not a maid? <em>I shook my head, giggling at her antics. Feeling better, I turned around, searching for the house. I couldn't see it, and I began to panic. I was lost, and it was late. The Kamika ring began to glow on my finger. I watched in awe for a moment. I tried to use it as a flashlight, until the light faded. _Great, now what? _I looked around again, looking for anything familiar. _I need to go this way._ I headed down a path, suddenly sure of where I was. _Now take a right here, and then a left. _I continued, following my instinct, and suddenly found myself at the edge of the lawn, the house glowing with light not too far away. The ring glowed again, then went dark once more. _What was that? how did I know the way out of there? Did... Did I call on Kazune-Kun's God? Did he lead me back towards Kazune-Kun, and home? _


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.. It's a bit more serious then the others, I thought maybe I could introduce a little bit more plot and adventure. I'm also thinking about changing the genres to romance/adventure. Because, I suck at humor stories. **

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed, and added me to their favorites and story alerts. **

**To: NaVi-ChAn12-14XD, here's another chapter!**

**To: Sissie131, cha24u, and Star-chan16: Thanks for adding my story to your favorites list/story alert. I hope you enjoy reading this new chapter!**

* * *

><p>"And that's why the rings allow us to Kamika," Kazune said, in the chair beside me, pointing to a passage in an old journal. I nodded, squinting to make out the narrow, loopy handwriting. "Why are the gods linked to the rings?" I asked, fingering my Neptune ring gingerly. "That's one of the questions we need an answer to." He shook his head, "along with so many others. Are the Gods actually contained in the rings? Do they openly acknowledge our presence and help us? Do they even have a choice? Why do only certain people have the ability to Kamika? And-" "KAZUNE-KUN!" I heard Karin's shout, full of alarm, loud enough to cut off Kazune's sentence. He pushed back his chair, quickly, stood up; the same alarm etched in his face, and ran off without another sound.<p>

I stared around the room, glancing through the occasional medical text, while I waited for Kazune to return. I found another journal on one of the shelves, covered in dust, obviously forgotten. _This must have been the Professor's. It's got the same handwriting as the other, anyway. _I flipped through the pages, enthralled by the pages and pages of tiny handwriting, chronicling the time he spent researching with Kirihiko Karasuma, detail upon detail of his painstaking work, creating the rings. _I wonder if Kazune has seen this one? _I pocketed it, to show Kazune when he returned. I sat back down at the table, tilting the chair back and putting my feet up on the table. I sat up when I heard quick steps descending the stairs, the legs of the chair hitting the ground, jarring me. Kazune appeared, a crazed look in his eyes. "Michiru, we have another question that needs answering."

* * *

><p>We spent the next few hours combing through every piece of research my father ever did, including the journal Michiru discovered, for an answer. <em>My ring… Saved Karin? How? Why? Apollo, did you save her? <em>I was too focused to speak, and any attempt at conversation was answered by silence. Soon, he too became absorbed in his work. If we discovered any sort of clue, we scrawled it in a notebook, for reference later. Finally, Michiru stood and yawned widely, shuffling off upstairs. I kept working, propelled by my desire to understand the force at work behind the rings. _Damn it! At this rate, I'll never understand the rings. _I threw one of the books at the wall, angry with my 'father'; angry that he died, without leaving me anything to go on, or any answers to these questions. I stood there for a moment, breathing heavily and cursing under my breath. This did nothing for my fury, however. I turned around, no longer facing the direction of the stairs, and stared at the wall. In a sudden burst of frustration, I tore books from their shelves, throwing them to the floor and cursing. _Damn it! Damn all these mysteries, and Damn you, 'Father.' _Suddenly, I felt someone's arms around me, and I heard a soft voice in my ear. "Kazune-Kun?"

I took a deep breath, all the fury and frustration melting from my stressed and tired mind. _Just hearing her voice calmed me down this much?_ I stood there a moment, allowing her touch to wash the rest of my anger from my body. I turned, slowly, to face her. "What's wrong, Kazune-Kun?" she watched me, her eyes wide, full of fear, and concern. "I'm sorry, Karin, I'm just tired of never having the answers." I glanced around me, embarrassed by the result of my little temper-tantrum. She smiled, and began picking up books. Putting them back in their places. Restoring order to the chaos, just like she's always done. I pulled her to me, full of emotion. She let go of the books she held, they clattered to the floor with soft thumps. I brought my lips to hers, trying to convey how I felt about her in that one moment when our lips met.

We broke apart, but I didn't release her, not yet. I clung to her for a moment, like a drowning man to a life preserver. I breathed in her sweet scent, and felt her warmth. Eventually, she extracted herself from my arms, and picked up the books again. I knelt beside her, grabbing an armful of the scattered texts. Soon, we had each book back in its proper place. I sat down again, preparing to get back to work, and expecting her to leave. Instead, she walked over to stand beside my chair. "Kazune? Let's go to bed." She offered me her hand, and I took it, allowing myself to be led from the library and up the stairs.

* * *

><p>~The Next Day~<p>

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I was surprised to find Kazune-Kun still asleep beside me. <em>He must be exhausted. He's always awake before me. I hope he hasn't been pushing himself too hard. <em>I laid my head back on the pillows, my mind full. For the first time, I watched **him** sleep. _He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping. All the stress and exhaustion I saw in his eyes last night is just… gone._ I smiled as I watched his chest rise and fall. The silence and the utter peacefulness I felt watching Kazune-Kun brought a new wave of drowsiness over me and I felt myself drifting back into a shallow, dreamless sleep. Kazune-Kun, who had sat up abruptly when he awoke, jerked me awake. My eyelids fluttered as I fought to remain asleep. Finally, I resigned myself to the idea of being awake, and opened my eyes, blinking rapidly as they adjusted to the light streaming in the window. "Sorry, Karin, did I wake you?" He seemed concerned by this. I shrugged, still drowsy. "Good thing it's a weekend, or we'd both be late for school," he remarked dryly. He yawned, stretched, and stood, walking across the room to the closet. I watched as he grabbed a change of clothes and wrapped a robe around himself, presumably headed for the shower. It took me several more minutes to muster the energy to get out of bed, and get dressed. _I hope that my experience with his ring isn't what caused that burst of anger last night. I guess, I'll just have to be strong for him, so he knows he always has someone to turn to. _I stepped out of Kazune's room, sliding the door shut behind me, and headed downstairs to see my family and friends. I remembered suddenly that Jin-Kun was supposed to come visit today. _I still have to tell Jin-Kun about this engagement. I hope he doesn't take it too hard. _Taking a deep breath, I put my foot on the top step. _Here goes nothing._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I couldn't decide whether to write the majority of this chapter from Jin's perspective or Karin's. I thought it would be interesting to try to get inside Jin's head a little, but his personality is a bit beyond me. Oh well, I hope it turned out okay in the end. **I also changed one of the Genres of the story, because it turned into an anti-comedy. ** Please enjoy the next chapter! It's a little short, and a little sad (seriously, I'm totally pitying Jin right now!), but I hope it's good!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes, blinking at the ceiling, a smile on my face. <em>Today, I get to see my Goddess! <em>I made myself a quick breakfast, set the kettle on to boil, and put my laundry out to dry, hanging it on the trees behind my small house. _Of course, I'll have to deal with that annoying girly-boy. But, It's worth it, to see my Goddess. _I twisted the ring on my finger slowly, lost in thought. I remembered what it was like, destroying the seeds of chaos. There was a large blank spot in my memory, and I was trying desperately to fill it, with Karin's help. Slowly, the pieces were beginning to fall into place, but they didn't feel like **MY** memories. It felt like they belonged to another Kuga Jin. I didn't quite understand that, but Karin said that in a way, they did belong to another Jin, and that soon I'd understand what she meant. I placed all my trust in her, letting myself be swept forward by her comforting words; tossed into the vast sea of my mind, struggling against currents to find the lost streams of memory. _It's all thanks to her that I have the courage and the ability to rebuild my lost memories. _The whistle of the kettle woke me from my reverie, and I stood slowly, the shrill whistle echoing against my eardrums. Moving into the kitchen, I removed the kettle from the heat, pouring the scalding water over the tea strainer sitting in my cup. When it had finished steeping, I stirred some cream into the black liquid, and sat at my small table to enjoy it, savoring the last of the cream, and the last of the tealeaves. _I'm going to have to go shopping again. _

* * *

><p>~Later That Day~<p>

* * *

><p>I tried to suppress the pang of jealously I felt as I approached Kujyou Kazune's mansion. <em>Why can he afford to live here, while I'm forced to dwell in a shack? <em>Taking a deep breath, I took another step toward the huge oak door. _One step at a time. _Before long, I was knocking, my knuckles making a dull thudding noise against the oak. Karin opened the door, and before I knew what I was doing, I had enveloped her in a hug, taking in her scent. I released all of her but her hand, and brought it delicately to my lips, bowing slightly as I did so, as always, and mumbled, "My Goddess." She giggled and pulled me through the door. I released her hand as I stumbled over the threshold. Catching my balance quickly, I followed her all the way to the living room, where I found everyone waiting. The atmosphere was tense, and nobody said a word. Uncertain, I fell into a soft chair, my eyes firmly locked on Karin's. She nervously glanced between Kujyou and I. He took her hand, and gave it a squeeze. "Jin-Kun," she said quietly, "We have something very important to tell you."

* * *

><p>As I finished my announcement, I watched Jin-Kun for a reaction. He sat there, staring at the wall above our heads for several minutes. Nobody said a word and the tension was palpable. Kazune-Kun never let go of my hand, and periodically squeezed it, each squeeze a reminder that he was here for me, no matter what Jin-Kun's reaction was. Finally, Jin-Kun stood up and walked from the room, without uttering a word. Worried, I stood up to follow him. Kazune stood, too, clearly intending to come along. "I think I should go alone," I said, quietly. He released my hand and sat down on the couch again, his eyes betraying his concern for me. "I just need to make sure he's okay." I murmured to him before I turned around and left the room, feeling like if I stayed any longer, I wouldn't have the courage to follow Jin-Kun. He was sitting, slouched forward, his shadow narrow and frail-looking on the wall outside. His head was buried in his hands. He looked so.. <em>Broken. That's the word I'm looking for.<em> I sat beside him, quiet, ready to listen. "I can't believe this, my Goddess. You're… Really going to do this?" He said softly, not looking up. "Yes. Jin-Kun, you knew that Kazune-Kun and I are married in the future, right?" He nodded. "I just, couldn't help wishing that Goddess would change the future," he muttered. "I'm sorry, Jin-Kun," I knew that nothing I said would help, so I just leaned my head against his shoulder, and fell silent.

* * *

><p>I couldn't feel anything. There was just an empty void, where my heart should be. <em>My Goddess is marrying that girly-boy. <em>I tried to wrap my head around the concept, but I couldn't. The thought just floated around my brain, detached and alone. _She's not going to decide to be with you. She'll never love you the way you dreamed she would. _I was sure I was drowning, there in his house. Dying slowly from the inside. _What now? What's going to become of me? _I was sure that everyone thought I had left, and I waited for them to start to talk, expecting some quiet chatter, even some nervous laughter. But it never came. Instead, the most unexpected and wonderful thing happened: Karin came. And, one more time, I let her voice soothe my soul, wash away the calluses, and the anger, and the hurt. I spoke, and she listened, then she spoke, and I listened. Finally, our quiet conversation was at an end. I expected her to stand, to return to her 'Kazune-Kun', to walk away from me, from us. But then, she surprised me again. She rested her head on my shoulder, and stayed with me. Without uttering a single a word, she had once again shown me why I loved her so much.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This entire chapter (Except the journal) is written in Kazune's point of view, which was sort of an accident, and sort of not. I changed the summary of the story (added on to it, actually. It'll make more sense in the next chapter. This story is really surprising me, in the depth that has suddenly appeared) and changed the rating, for safety in later chapters.  
><strong>

**To: NaVi-ChAn12-14XD: Thanks for your review! I'm not a JinxKarin fan, either, but I just couldn't resist, and I'm proud of how it turned out :) I'm glad you liked it. And thanks for adding me to your favorite authors and favorite stories lists, that's quite an honor!**

**Now, I present with pride the next chapter!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Eventually, Jin would get over it, I knew. Maybe he would even find himself another girl. One that could return his feelings, and not leave him crumpled on the floor, like he was now. But for the moment he looked so lost and broken that even I sort of pitied the guy. I stepped past him without a word, my silence speaking for itself. <em>I'm sorry that our happiness caused you so much pain.<em> I found myself back in the library, feverishly poring over all of Father's journals and research materials. _This time, I'll find the answers._ Suddenly, I felt drawn to one of the shelves. Reaching behind the texts ordered neatly in a row, I found a small, dust-covered journal. I opened it and quickly flipped through the pages, my fingers almost tearing the thin paper. Finally, I stopped, about halfway through the book, and my eyes fell on one passage, written in the narrow handwriting I had seen so often. _It details exactly how he called the Gods to him! Maybe they can give me some answers! Apollo... Did you help me to find this?_

I turned around abruptly, and walked from the room, almost running into Michiru at the top of the stairs. I dodged at the last second, grabbed his arm, and spun him around to face me. I thrust the book into his hands, still open to the page I had been reading. His eyes widened as he read. "Are you going to call the Gods to you?" He seemed awed by the very idea. "I think they want me to call them." I told him how I found the book, and the passage. "You mean... They led you to the book, and that specific page? But, why was it hidden in the first place?" "My father might have been trying to hide it from Kirihiko," I reasoned, "After all, he knew where Father lived, and this kind of information would have been catastrophic if it fell in the wrong hands." Michiru nodded, still not looking convinced. "I have to call them! Think of the answers they must have! And, I have to find out why Apollo helped Karin."

* * *

><p>~The Journal~<p>

* * *

><p><em>I have finally discovered the way to call the Gods. Each God can be summoned in a similar fashion, but with unique methods. I have decided to call this ritual The Burning. First, you acquire the wood of the God's sacred tree. Then, you burn it, in a traditional pyre. As it burns, pray, and again this differs for each God. When I summoned Zeus, I spoke of his power, and might. 'God of the lightning-bolt and the heavens,' I said, 'I am but a humble servant to your strength and power. I ask for your guidance, for your presence, and for your great wisdom! For this, I offer the Oak to you!' and he appeared before me. Some Gods that I summoned agreed to place their power in the Kamika rings, to my great surprise. When I asked why, they each replied that 'All will be made clear in time.' I hope that 'time' is within my lifetime. <em>

_Below is a list of those trees sacred to the Gods._

_Zeus-Oak, _

_Poseidon- Pine_

_Hades-Cypress, or White Poplar (Both will Summon him)_

_Hermes-Strawberry-Tree_

_Hephaestus-None Known_

_Ares- None Known_

_Apollo-Laurel_

_Artemis-Walnut-Tree_

_Athena-Olive_

_Aphrodite-Apple_

_Hera-Pomegranate_

_Hestia-None Known_

_Dionysus-Fig_

_Dionysus, Hermes, and Hera have refused to lend their powers to the rings, while I remain unable to summon Hephaestus, or Hestia. My friend is attempting to summon other Gods, and has so far succeeded in summoning Nyx, and has somehow summoned Ares, as well. They have both agreed to lend the rings their powers, but have not left the sinister warning the others have. This does not sit well with me, and indeed makes me extremely nervous._

_I was surprised today by the arrival of a small cat, claiming to by Nike, Athena's friend. I asked her why she came. She gave the same eerie warning I had come to expect, and quickly made friends with our assistant, Suzuka. I get the feeling I'll be seeing that cat a lot._

"And that's where he changes topics," I finished, closing the book with a snap. "Kyuu-Chan, what do you know about this?" "I remember the Master sending out for some of those strange trees," he answered, thoughtful. "He told me it was of the utmost priority, but never told me what he used them for." "Well, we need to find some Laurel wood, immediately." "Kazune-Kun, are you sure this is a good idea?" Karin asked from beside me. "If it worked for Father, it will work for me. Besides, I have some questions, and they're the only ones who can answer them," I replied, my resolve firm. She didn't seem convinced, but she gave my hand a squeeze anyway, and smiled bravely. _That's unconditional love. She's supporting me even though she obviously doesn't agree with me. _

Luckily, Kyuu knew of a local tree farm that had some Laurel trees. I called them up immediately, and bought several, figuring that I might need to call on Apollo more then once. Now, I had the tree, and I even had an idea of what I was going to say to call him. I decided to attempt The Burning on the seventh of the coming month, giving me two weeks to prepare. The end of the school year was drawing near, and the final exam with it. _I have to study for that, as well. And I have to decide what high school I'm going to attend. If this summoning goes well, I can stay with Karin. _

I now spent almost all of my time away from school in Father's library, trying to find any more information about the Gods, Karin and Michiru with me. We pored over every book we could find that had anything to do with the Gods, and re-read his journals on the Kamika research. Karin got more nervous every night. Sometimes, it was all I could do to get her mind off the subject, and every night she slept very close to me, wanting to hang on to me for as long as possible, she said, in case these were our last two weeks together. I just held her closer. I whispered in her ear how much I loved her, and promised never to leave her, before drifting off into my own dreams.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I meant to finish this chapter earlier today, but I didn't. So here I am at midnight, posting this for you guys to enjoy. The next chapter is going to be posted Saturday, since I have too much going on in the next few days. Sorry about that. In any case, This chapter is finally done, it's actually the one that I've changed the most (I rewrote portions of it several times) and I really hope that Apollo doesn't sound weird when he talks. I wanted him to sound mighty and powerful, and I hope I was successful!  
><strong>

** To: spica14: Thanks for your review! No offense taken. In fact, I initially meant for this story to be nothing more then a common romance story. I wanted it to follow a common theme. But, the story has changed. I'm very glad you're becoming interested, and I hope the rest of the story meets your expectations!**

**Without further ado, I present to you: the next chapter!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Finally, the day of The Burning had come. I knelt on the ground, arranging the pieces of Laurel to resemble a traditional pyre, my hands trembling; from excitement or nerves, I wasn't sure. I stood, my knees stiff from maintaining that posture for so long. "It's ready." I looked up, my eyes slowly meeting those of the people standing in a semi-circle around me. Karin was crying softly, clearly afraid for me. Himeka's eyes were large, and afraid, but she was doing her best to be brave. Michiru and Kyuu-Chan stood stoic, their eyes unreadable. "I want everyone to go inside. You should be safe there." "No! Kazune-Kun, I'm staying with you!" Karin ran forward, throwing her arms around my neck, now sobbing. "Karin, please." I tilted her chin up so that she was looking me in the eyes. "I want you to be safe, just in case something goes wrong. Please go inside." I kissed her, "I love you, Karin. I'll see you when I'm done." Himeka stepped forward, and led Karin away. "Kazune-Chan will be okay," she said, "He hasn't let us down yet." The four of them walked away, back toward the house. Taking a deep breath, I turned to the pile of wood, lit a match, and tossed it on the wood. <em>Ready or not, Here I come!<em>

* * *

><p>I trudged forward, my feet moving slower and slower the further I got from Kazune-Kun. <em>I need to be with him! <em>I felt the tears streaming down my face, but didn't bother to wipe them away. I stopped in front of the door to the mansion, unable to go a step further. Himeka-Chan let go of my hand, stepping over the threshold, turning expectantly, waiting for me to follow. Instead, I turned on my heel, and ran. I heard Himeka's voice receding into the distance, her calls of "Karin-Chan!" getting softer and softer. _I can't just leave Kazune-Kun alone! _I followed the narrow column of smoke across the lawn, letting it guide me. I stopped before crashing through the bushes that led to the large clearing Kazune-Kun was using. _I could just watch from here. Then, if anything went wrong, I could spring into action to defend him. _I stood up, cheered by my brilliant plan. I took half a step to the left, where there was a gap in the thick shrubs. Kazune-Kun was kneeling again at the outside of the burning wood. He began his prayer, and I listened in awe. "Great Apollo, God of the Lyre, and the Bow, I call upon you for help. I have some questions, that only you can answer. In exchange, I offer this Laurel tree to you. Please, help me to find the answers, so that I can protect the people I love!" He fell silent. I adjusted my position slightly. I felt myself losing my balance, and tried quickly to regain it. In my efforts to regain balance, I set my foot down on a stick, twisting my ankle painfully and losing whatever balance I might have had. I tumbled forward through the gap I discovered, and into the clearing.

"Karin!" Kazune-Kun sounded surprised and annoyed. I tried to stand, but my foot hurt too much, and I fell to the ground. He started to stand, but then looked uncertainly toward the pyre. He looked toward me again, before standing up and running over to me. He put me on his back and carried me over to the pyre, setting me down gently on the grass. "What're you doing here?" He still sounded a bit annoyed. "I wanted to make sure Kazune-Kun was okay... I couldn't leave you!" I heard my voice raising to a near-wail. He smiled gently, no longer angry. "Baka.." he murmured, kissing my forehead gently. suddenly, a voice rang out through the clearing. **"Young Mortal who channels my power... your compassion for this woman is most admirable. For this, I shall lend you my assistance. Ask your questions, and I shall answer." **"Apollo?" Kazune-Kun scrambled to his feet. "Where are you?" A shimmering figure appeared, dressed much like Kazune-Kun during his Kamika transformation. He held a gleaming bow in one hand and a quiver of arrows over his back. He towered over us, at least 10 feet tall. I was frozen in place, completely in awe of the magnificent man standing before me. _He reminds me of Kazune-Kun, in a way, which makes sense. _The two watched each other silently for a moment, and then... "Why did you help Karin to get home?"

**"She was lost, and afraid. I felt the love for you in her heart, and because you are the vessel for my worldly powers, I returned her to you." **"Did you want me to summon you? I was led to the book, and the passage that detailed how to call you to me." **"I know not who assisted you, only that it was indeed our desire that you call us. The time has come." **"The time? What does that mean?" **"a great war threatens the heavens, young one. You that have the rings are the only ones that can stop it. If they are not stopped, our world, and yours, will be destroyed." **"Won't my body be destroyed if I try to Kamika any more?" **"I have been instructed to grant you a gift." **The God bent down, and placed a glowing hand on Kazune-Kun's head. The glow spread throughout his body, until he glowed with such a harsh, bright light that I could no longer look at him. Slowly, it faded, before finally disappearing altogether. **"This gift of the Gods has made you whole, so that you may channel our might to protect those whom you love." **

* * *

><p>He turned toward Karin, now. <strong>"Mortal woman, be there anything you would ask of me?" <strong>"U-Um.. Could you give me another Kamika ring, so I can protect the people I love, too?" **"A noble request, Mortal. I see now why Athena allowed you use of her power. I also bring a gift for you." **He held his hand out to her, and there in his palm was a ring, pulsing faintly with light. She picked it up, and held it reverently. **"A ring crafted by the God Hephaestus. It will not break, young mortal. Use it well. Do you know of the one called Michiru?" **She nodded quickly. **"I have a gift for that Mortal, as well as the one called Jin." **At this point, he held out two more rings, which she took as carefully as she had taken her own. "What else do you know about our god powers?" I asked. **"We will answer more questions in time, young one. The fate of all the worlds rests with you." **"Wait!" I shouted. I threw my hand out toward him, but the God had already disappeared. I looked at my hand, still held out in front of me. There, glittering on my finger, was a ring.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Well, I promised a chapter today, and here it is. I'm happy with the way it turned out. I can't decide if I want to make Michiru and Himeka a couple or not, but I couldn't resist giving them a sweet scene. Any thoughts on this would be appreciated.  
><strong>

**To: NaVi-ChAn12-14XD: I'm glad you think so! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**To: spica14: here's a new chapter!**

**And here, without further ado, is the next installment in my story.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I stood there, staring at the glittering ring on my finger. <em>Why did they give me this ring? Did they know I gave my Kamika ring to Karin? <em>I turned around, quickly, and ran to Karin. She still sat in the same position, holding the three rings in her outstretched hands. I knelt beside her, and took her hands in mine, closing them around the rings. She looked up at me, her eyes wide. "Karin?" She was silent, "Can I have the honor of placing another ring on your finger?" I laughed. She smiled, the overwhelmed look finally beginning to leave her eyes. I gently slid her new Kamika ring on her finger, kissing her hand before letting go. I stood again. Holding my hand out in from of me, I shouted, "Ego Sum Deos!" The transformation was even better then before. I no longer felt the energy draining from me as I stood. In fact, I felt more power then I ever had pumping through my veins. Smiling to myself, I relinquished the transformation, and nearly jumped for joy when I didn't pass out. _Thank you, Apollo!_ _Now I can protect Karin and Himeka with all my strength._

* * *

><p><em>I can't believe I saw a God! <em>I watched as Kazune-Kun held his hand out, and shouted "Ego Sum Deos!" _No! _I tried to stand, to stop him before he killed himself. But my ankle couldn't support my weight yet, and I fell to the ground, groaning. I looked up to see Kazune, in his God form. He was filled with power, so strong I could feel it pulsing from him. _I've never felt this kind of power coming from him before. _He released the power, becoming normal Kazune-Kun again. _Oh, yeah. Apollo said he could Kamika now._ His emotions were rolling off him in waves, and I could feel the joy radiating from him. I let his joy fuel my own, and after a moment of this, he rushed over to me. He knelt with his back to me. "Are you ready to go back, Karin?" I scooted forward, and grabbed on to his shoulders. He wrapped his arms securely around my legs so I wouldn't fall, stood, and started to walk back to the house. "Kazune-Kun can use his god powers again!" "Yeah, I can." I smiled, even though I knew he couldn't see it, and rested my head against his back. Lulled by the rhythm of his footsteps and worn out from all the excitement of the day, I quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I sat on the stairs, my chin resting in my hand, watching Himeka pace back and forth. Her gaze alternated between her bare feet, and the still-closed door. She hadn't stopped since Karin ran away, and I knew that she was worried for both of them. "Himeka-san, maybe you should sit for a while?" I suggested idly. She stopped pacing for a moment, and looked at me, her eyes brimming with concern and many unshed tears. Jerkily, i stood, and before I really knew what I was doing, I was standing beside her, my arm around her shoulder, comforting her. "They'll be okay, Himeka-San," I said, guiding her by the shoulders to the stairs, where she sat, slowly, beside me. Suddenly, she buried her head in my shoulder and began to cry. I just stroked her hair gently, unsure of what else to do.<p>

* * *

><p>As I carried Karin through the grounds of my house, I concentrated on her heartbeat, and her even breathing. <em>She's asleep.<em> I smiled. _She must be exhausted from worrying about me so much. _I shifted her weight on my shoulders a little. She stirred, but didn't wake up. "Kazune-Kun…" she murmured. _Idiot… Wearing yourself out worrying. _We reached the house, and I stopped to open the door before stepping through the frame. I was surprised to see Himeka leaning on Michiru, who whispered, "She's sleeping." I nodded, before heading upstairs past them, to my bedroom. Karin stirred again, and I took the opportunity to detach her from me and lay her on the bed. I covered her up, kissed her forehead, and left, my thoughts full. _Himeka has worn herself out, too?_ Michiru passed me in the hall, carrying the sleeping Himeka, and we exchanged worried glances. I made my way downstairs and into a chair by one of the large bay windows. Michiru joined me shortly, and we sat in silence for a while. "Kazune-kun, what happened out there?" he finally asked, clearly unable to hold it in any longer. I took a deep breath and began to talk.

* * *

><p>My head buzzed, full of questions. <em>I don't know where to start. <em>"What kind of war could be so bad that they'd ask us to help?" He shrugged, "Who knows? They said they'd tell us more soon." "Why did they give us new rings? I still have my old one." "I think, they created the new rings because they won't break. Maybe, this new threat would have shattered the weaker rings." "How are we going to convince Jin to help?" "I think we should leave that to Karin. They've always had the best bond."

* * *

><p>I continued answering Michiru's questions until he was silent. We hypothesized and wondered and speculated, but the truth was, we didn't know anything. Finally, I stood. "I'm going to check on Karin." As I walked past the front door, someone knocked on it loudly. I turned to open it, and was surprised to Kirika and Kirio Karasuma standing behind it. I was about to slam it on them, but Kirika, sensing that this was my plan, quickly said, "Wait!" I glared at them both, "What?" "Um… Nyx and Ares appeared before us this afternoon. They said we needed to form an alliance with you, and something about a war." Kirika said quickly, obviously still worried that I would slam the door on them. Sighing, I stepped aside to admit them into the house. "I guess you'd better tell us what happened."<p>

Ten minutes later, we were all sitting in comfy chairs, with steaming cups of tea. I had woken up Himeka and Karin, figuring that they should hear the Karasumas' story, too. Kirio still hadn't said anything, but was instead glaring out the window to his left. "Kirika-Senpai, Why are you and glaring Glasses-Guy here?" Karin asked, from her place beside me. "I'm not glaring glasses-guy! I'm Karasuma Kirio!" he shouted, irritated. "We were told by the gods of our rings to come to you." Kirika answered, laying a comforting hand on her brother's arm. "Really? What happened?" Himeka asked. "Well, we were outside with our Himeka-Chan, gardening. We had just finished planting some wildflowers when Kirio and I both felt a Kamika reaction. We turned around quickly, and saw Nyx and Ares. They were standing about 10 feet tall, staring down at us. All we could do was stare back. They told us that a war was threatening the order of the heavens, and that we needed to find you. They said that only by working together we could stop the war." "I see. Did they say or do anything else before they left?" I asked, addressing Kirika. "They gave us new Kamika rings," Kirio muttered, still staring out the window. "Well," I said, standing, "I guess that makes us allies." I held my hand out to Kirio, and, grudgingly, he took it. "I guess."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I think decided what I'm going to do about Himeka and Michiru, but I get the feeling it won't happen for a while yet. ****I hope I made the right decision! Also, I decided that this chapter was going to be told from a lot of perspectives, ****because it's been a while since I've done that. Also, I think this is the first time I've written from Himeka's perspective, I hope I captured her personality well.**

**To: NaVi-ChAn12-14XD: I'm sorry, but I don't understand. The Alley scene? Regardless, I'm glad you think the story is good!**

**I present with pride, the next chapter (Which, if it had a name would be called The Calm Before the Storm, but it doesn't, so yeah.):  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sitting in a comfy chair by the window in my bedroom, I watched the rain stream down the glass like tears. <em>It's been a month since Apollo came. I haven't heard any more about this 'war so great it'll affect the heavens and the earth'. I don't know whether it's actually going to happen or not, and I'm no closer to deciding on a school to attend next year. <em>Sighing, I turned my attention to Karin, still sleeping in my bed. The summer storm had woken me up, but she managed to sleep through the thunder and lightning. I still hadn't told her that we might not be going to the same high school, and I didn't know how she would take the news when she finally found out. _Everything is so complicated all of a sudden. I hope this last month wasn't just the calm before the storm, because if it is, it's going to be one hell of a tempest. _

* * *

><p>I lay still for a moment, trying to fall back asleep. I stretched my arm out, expecting to feel Kazune-Kun beside me, but finding only empty space. I opened my eyes to check, and sure enough, he was gone. I sat up, rubbing my eyes, and looked around the room, spotting him in a chair by the window, looking contemplative. "Kazune-Kun?" I asked quietly, startling him out of his reverie. "Why are you up so early?" he stood up, walked over to me, and crawled back into bed. "The storm woke me up. I'll stay here if you want." "Okay." I laid my head on his chest, and he wrapped his arm around me. <em>This feels right. <em>I smiled, letting myself be lulled back into sleep to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat and the rise and fall of his rib cage as he breathed.

* * *

><p>Rolling over, I tried one last time to fall asleep. I covered my head with my pillow, hoping to block out the noise of the thunder. The next clap sounded just as loud as the last. Frustrated, I threw my pillow at the wall. <em>I guess I'm not going back to sleep tonight. <em>I turned on the light next to my bed, pulled out a book, and began to read. Several pages in, I noticed that everything had gone quiet, and I hoped this meant that the storm had past. I slid out of bed, creeping over toward my pillow, still lying in the corner where it had fallen. I grabbed it, and rushed back to my bed, turning the light off before I slid under the covers. Hoping to get a little sleep in before morning, I closed my eyes thankfully in the quiet. I found myself thinking about Himeka_._ The way she smiled, her soft voice, and her silky smooth hair. I still remembered how it felt a month ago, when she had buried her head in my shoulder. The warmth of her body and the way she clung to me. I sighed and turned the light on again, right before another clap of thunder rolled through the house. _At least I can blame __this__ sleepless night on the storm._

* * *

><p>~Later That Morning~<p>

* * *

><p>I set the plates down on the table, and went back to the kitchen to bring out breakfast. From the kitchen, I saw Kazune-Chan shuffle over to the table, and with an appreciative sniff, sit down. "Smells good, Himeka," he called to me, sounding tired but content. I heard the door slide open again, and glanced up to see Michiru, looking extremely tired, flop into a chair. I set the steaming dish down in the center of the table, and sat opposite Michiru. Karin appeared shortly after, and sat next to Kazune-Chan, looking significantly more awake then the boys. "How did you sleep?" I asked, glancing at all of them in turn. "I didn't." Michiru grumbled, "The storm was too loud." "I didn't sleep well, either. That thunder last night woke me up really early this morning, and I didn't get back to sleep." Kazune added, winking at Karin. "I slept through the whole thing!" Karin-Chan said happily. "Me too!" I grinned at her. For the rest of the meal, Karin and I chatted about our plans for the summer, while the boys tried hard to stay awake.<p>

* * *

><p>"Yum…" I sighed contently, "That was delicious, Himeka-Chan!" she smiled happily at the complement. "Let's go outside, Karin-Chan!" We took off, giggling as we ran. "Maybe we can find a bug out here today!" Himeka-Chan pulled me toward the edge of the woods that lined the property, peering in between the trees. Suddenly, she raced over to a nearby tree, and came back with a large beetle on a stick. "Beetle-San!" She held it out to me, grinning. "Uh…" I smiled weakly, "That's great, Himeka-Chan." I glanced over her shoulder, suddenly apprehensive. "Let's go back inside, Himeka-Chan," I said, pulling her away from the woods. As I backed away, I saw a pair of glowing red eyes. "Himeka-Chan, run!" I pushed her behind me, "Go get Kazune-Kun!" She took off and I turned to face the glowing eyes. <em>They're gone. <em>No sooner had I finished the thought then something was rushing toward me, skimming low over the grass. _Is that… a woman with wings? _I held out my hand, and shouted, "I am God!" My transformation caused the winged woman to stop short. She narrowed her eyes, and hissed, "I'll destroy that ring! It is time the gods fell!"

The woman stared at me for a second more, before charging at me again. "God Thunder!" I shouted, but the creature moved too fast to hit. I tried again, with no luck. Suddenly, I heard "Terebro Knox!" from behind me. Kirika's attack sliced the lawn into pieces, missing the creature by inches. Kirika and Kirio ran up beside me, and we all faced it. It stopped again, hissing, "More rings to destroy! The Gods will fall-" she was struck by Kazune's attack as she stood there. "Kazune-Kun!" I sighed with relief. "Why the hell is there a harpy here?" he shouted, aiming at it with an arrow from his bow. The harpy disappeared before the arrow hit it, though, and the arrow embedded itself in the ground. We all looked around, still on our guard. I heard a faint hiss, and then it was there, coming toward me with it's clawed feet extended. One of its claws grazed my arm, slicing it open, and then it was struck from the side and sliced in half by what looked like pure blue light. It crumpled to the ground before it turned into flecks of light and disappeared. "Hey!" Micchi ran up to us. "Was that you?" Kirika asked. Micchi nodded sheepishly. "How come you didn't get out here earlier?" Kazune asked, clearly annoyed. "I fell asleep…"


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry for not getting this chapter out sooner. I had a very long, family-filled weekend, and I just got too busy. However, I'm getting it up now, and I hope it satisfies everyone! I wasn't happy with the last segment, so I changed it a little. I like it more, now.)  
><strong>

**To: NaVi-ChAn12-14XD: It's not a problem. I'm super glad you're enjoying my story!**

**To: spica14: Sorry it took so long! here's that update now!**

**And, without any further delay, I present the next chapter!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kazune-Kun opened his mouth to yell at Micchi, but before he could say anything, the glimmering figure of a goddess appeared. "Athena!" I gasped. She smiled down at me, before turning her attention to the entire group. <strong>"Young mortals," <strong>She swept her gaze around the semi-circle we formed, **"You have done well, but the Harpy is only the beginning. If you do not stop the war, much worse will come your way." **Kazune-Kun stepped forward to address her, "How are we supposed to stop a war that we know nothing about?" **"A good question, mortal. Answers are granted to those who seek them."**

* * *

><p>~Athena's Tale~<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"Many years ago, when the Titans ruled the heavens and the earth, there was one, great Titan who ruled them all. He was known as Cronus. He and his wife Rhea ruled over many creatures, terrifying and monstrous, that reigned destruction upon the earth, all created by Gaia and Uranus. Because Cronus had defeated his own father, he became afraid that one of his children would, in turn, defeat him. He devoured each of his children, as Rhea watched. She was determined to save her last child, birthing him on the isle of Crete, and leaving him to be raised by nymphs. When this child, Zeus, was a young man, he returned to his father's home, and forced him to release his brothers and sisters, before declaring war on the Titans. The war was great, and terrible. Eventually, the Olympians were declared victorious, and sent the Titans who had fought against them to Tartarus, to spend eternity. They sent Cronus to the Isle of the Dead, where he has remained since. The young Olympians created mortal beings to reside where the Titans had once wreaked havoc. Peace reigned, and the Mortals even now seem content with our rule. However, as of late, several disturbing events have occurred. Hermes has discovered that Cronus is no longer on the Isle of the Dead. Apollo has foretold a great war, one to rival the first war between the Titans, and the Gods, and that it can only be stopped by the Mortals with the God-rings. We believe that Cronus is trying to overthrow us, to take back rule of the heavens, and this earth. We also believe that he has heard this prophecy, and so desires to destroy your rings." <strong>

* * *

><p>I listened in disbelief as the Goddess spoke. <em>We're supposed to be the key to stopping a war between Titans and Gods? What can we possibly achieve in something of this magnitude? <em>She finished speaking, her voice still ringing through the clearing, "How are we supposed to save the world?" Michiru voiced my concerns, "We're only high-school students, after all," Karin joined in. **"This we do not know." **_At least she doesn't beat around the bush. _She began to disappear, **"This is all we have to tell you. Good luck, young Mortals." **"Wait! How do we stop the war?" I shouted, but she was already gone. "Damn," I muttered, frustrated. I released the transformation, every muscle in my body reflexively tensing, locking up. I stood, body clenched with fear, struggling to relax. Karin laid her hand on my arm, and I put my hand over hers, focusing on the warmth of her hand instead of the fear of passing out. _My body might not be suffering the physical effects from the transformations anymore, but the psychological ones are just as bad._

* * *

><p><em>Poor Kazune-Kun. His body reacts so drastically to the transformations... <em>I stepped closer to him, putting my other hand on his face. He closed his eyes, comforted by the gesture. I moved forward, hesitated, then gathered my nerves and pressed my lips to his. I felt his muscles relax and he leaned into the kiss. He put his hands on my waist, and I slid mine around his neck. What felt equally like a second and an eternity passed, until Micchi coughed, not-so-surreptitiously, and we broke apart. I felt the heat in my cheeks and knew I was blushing, while Kazune-Kun simply looked sheepish. "Thank you, Karin," He gently kissed me again. "Let's go back inside, we have some things to talk about," Micchi suggested, clearly uncomfortable, "And Himeka's probably worried about us." Glasses Guy, who looked faintly green, muttered about his Himeka, and took off. Kirika, however, followed us as we trudged toward the door, casting a worried glance over her shoulder at her fleeing brother.

* * *

><p>I paced nervously up and down the hallway, straining my ears to hear what was going on outside. After Micchi-Chan left, Q-Chan closed all the curtains and stood at the door so I couldn't leave, saying, "Miss Himeka must stay here, where she is safe." I kept thinking about Kazune-Chan and Karin-Chan. <em>What if something happens to them? <em>In an effort to calm down, I sat on the stairs, concentrating on breathing. _In, out. In, out. _I began to relax, and, in my state of relative calm, I had a flashback of being on the same stairs, crying into Micchi-Chan's shoulder. _I wonder if he still thinks about that? I know I do. _I smiled, recalling the fond memory of his comforting hug and silent companionship. Suddenly, I felt afraid. More afraid then I had ever felt. _What if something happened to him? _I couldn't sit any longer. I stood up, and began pacing again, more anxious then ever.

Finally, I just couldn't stand it any more. I had just made up my mind that I was going to sneak out a window when I heard the door handle turn. I watched it open, slowly, my anxiety growing with every second that passed. I watched as Karin-Chan and Kazune-Chan entered, I kept my eye on the door as I hugged them. Kirika followed, and then, finally, Micchi-Chan walked in the door. It was all I could to not to throw myself at him. "I'm glad everyone is safe," I smiled, and hurried off to the kitchen to make some lunch. I focused on making pretty little rice balls, knowing how much Karin-Chan enjoyed them. I was so absorbed in my task that I didn't hear Micchi-Chan walk in. "Want some help?" he asked. I looked up, startled. I tried to form words, but ended up nodding. He slid on to the stool beside me and grabbed some rice. We sat in friendly silence, forming rice balls. Finally, the last one was sitting on the tray, ready to go in the dining room. Micchi-Chan stood up, smiled, and left me there, full to the brim with unfamiliar emotions.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Another chapter finished! Sorry it's been taking me so long to finish these, it's almost finals week, and I'm in over my head in things to study. I'm sorry if it continues to take me a while to post new chapters, but I'll do my best to update quickly. **

**And now, I present with pride, the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>The four of us sat around the dining-room table, talking about Athena's message. "I'm glad we know some of the details of this war," Michiru said, from across the table. "But we don't know how to stop it, or what to do next!" Karin sounded upset. I squeezed her hand softly. "Maybe when Jin joins us, they'll appear with another message?" Kirika suggested, reaching for another rice ball. I glanced down at Karin, who I knew still carried the ring that was meant for Jin. "I'm sorry," she murmured, "he just won't talk to me." The room was silent for a moment. "I'll talk to him." I spoke up, breaking the silence, "We need him, and as much as I dislike the guy, I have to do something. Maybe he just needs some sense knocked into him." I began to rise, my eyes daring anyone to stop me. But Karin hadn't let go of my hand; instead, she rose with me. "Are you coming, Karin?" I smiled at her. She nodded. I kissed her gently, whispering against her lips, "It's going to be okay, Karin. He'll come around." Kirika stood, too. "I'd better go back to Nii-San and fill him in," she said, moving toward the door. "Micchi, stay with Himeka-Chan, please. Just in case something happens," Karin said. "Whatever you say, Hanazono-San!" he chirped, and sped off to find her. Karin and I exchanged glances, before making our way out of the house.<p>

* * *

><p>I found Himeka-Chan in the kitchen, where I assumed she had heard everything. She didn't seem to notice me come in, and I didn't want to startle her, so I knocked gently on the door before going in. She looked up abruptly at the sound of my knuckles on the door, and smiled reflexively. "Micchi-Kun has gotten a lot quieter lately," she remarked, "I never hear you come in." "I guess.. Having to protect others' lives puts a bit of a damper on my enthusiasm. Why don't we go do something fun?" Her eyes lit up as she thought over the idea. "But, Karin-Chan said..." "She didn't say anything about us having to stay here!" I interrupted her, "I can look after you while we're having fun!" I felt almost giddy with the idea. "Okay, let's go." I offered her my arm, and we headed for the front door.<p>

* * *

><p>~Later~<p>

* * *

><p>Karin and I stopped in front of Jin's house. She looked at me, worried. I smiled at her, trying to project an air of confidence. I brusquely stepped up to the door and knocked, my knuckles making a hollow noise against the wood. "What?" I heard his voice, irritated, from inside. "Open up. I have to talk to you." I knew I didn't have to identify myself. The door opened just enough to allow his head through the opening. "Go away. I don't care what you have to say." He started to close it, but I slid my foot in to stop the motion. "I'm not leaving until you listen to me," I warned, adding my hand to the resistance. He was silent for a long moment, glaring at me. "Fine," he grumbled, releasing his hold on the door and allowing us to enter his home.<p>

* * *

><p>"Micchi-Chan? Where are we going?" Himeka asked, still holding fast to my arm. "Well.. I think the Tanabata festival is starting today. And, apparently, there's supposed to be good music, and food." She looked positively thrilled. "Okay," she said, her eyes blazing with excitement. Laughing, I led the way to the festival. When we arrived, they gave us both paper tags to write our wishes on. Because each wish is special to the person who has it, Himeka turned her back to me and began to write. I thought for a moment, bent over the small paper, and wrote, <em>I wish to protect.<em> They took my tag as I looked around for Himeka, but she was gone. I began to panic as I searched the immediate area, fighting to remain calm. Finally, I saw her, being carried away by a large flying creature. _Is that a Griffon? _The creature flew over the sea and dropped her onto the back of another creature. _Shit! I have to protect her! _I ran to the edge of a nearby pier and leapt in, transforming seconds before I hit the water.

* * *

><p>"You had better make this fast," Jin-Kun muttered, still not making eye contact with me. "Jin," Kazune-Kun began, "There is a war threatening the world, and we need your help. If you don't help us, we won't be able to stop the destruction of the earth. I know that we are probably the last people you want to see right now, but you have to put that aside for a while.. For everyone's sake." Halfway through Kazune's speech, Jin-Kun finally made eye contact with me. I expected to see bitterness or anger reflecting back at me, and I cringed into Kazune-Kun. I forced myself to meet Jin-Kun's gaze, and was immediately taken aback by the sorrow and betrayal in his eyes. I lifted my hand toward him, and he looked away, abruptly. Dropping my hand, I remembered that I still carried his ring. Reaching in my pocket, I withdrew it and held it out to him, just as Kazune-Kun finished. Slowly, he reached out to take the ring, staring at it in wonderment. As he slid it on his finger, Apollo's voice echoed through the small room. <strong>"Young Mortals, you have done well. Perhaps there is hope for the world, after all. You must act quickly, for time is not on your side." <strong>

* * *

><p>I chased the creature, Himeka unconscious on it's back, as it sped over the waves. <em>Great. I can't kill it, because Himeka might drown. What do I do? <em>It still hadn't noticed I was following it, and I knew I had to act fast; if it saw me and drug Himeka below the waves, I would never forgive myself. Just as I was beginning to despair, I heard a voice, as though someone was standing beside me speaking into my ear. **"Mortal that channels my power... Use the waves to slow its progress... That should give you time to save the mortal woman."** I did as the voice suggested, using the waves to slow the creature down before charging it, grabbing Himeka, and slicing the creature in half. Quickly, I made my way back to the shore. As the beach came into view, so did the Griffon. It was circling the pier I had jumped from as people strolled past, oblivious to the creature above them. _Why aren't any of the people screaming? Can't they see it? _I sent an attack toward it, close enough to frighten it but not injure it. It screeched and flew off, luckily. I hauled Himeka-Chan onto the pier before transforming and hauling myself up, as well. People began to gather around us, worried and curious. "She fell in..." I said, weakly. Someone shooed the gawkers away, and immediately I turned to check on Himeka. She was breathing, but still unconscious. I picked her up and began to walk back home. _Thank you, Poseidon. You saved her life._


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Finals week is over, so I thought I'd post a chapter in celebration! This one I'm really, really happy with. The majority is in Micchi's perspective, and you'll understand why as you read. I think I know where I want this story to go, and that's really exciting, but I'm afraid I deviated too far from the original plot, and I'm apprehensive about delving even further into the abyss, so we'll see how that evens out. **

**Thanks to all my reviewers, I really appreciate the feedback, it helps me to understand and gauge reactions to certain types of events before I write them in. I think what's fun about writing this story is that I write each chapter as it comes to mind, so not even I know where it's going to head next. **

**Special thanks to NaVi-ChAn12-14XD for reviewing almost all of my chapters, it really means a lot.**

**To: Lady Karakuri: I'm beyond flattered that I inspired your fan fiction, and I am very excited to read it. I'm glad you are enjoying my story, and thank you for the complements! I really tried to stay true to the characters' personalities and I'm glad it shows.  
><strong>

**To: NaVi-ChAn12-14XD: Thanks! I wanted it to seem authentic so I did some research. (Thank you, Wikipedia!)**

**Without further ado, I present with pride the next chapter in my story!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Wh-what was that?" I asked, shocked. "That was Apollo," Kazune answered. "Letting us know that we did the right thing," Karin added. I still didn't understand, but I chose not to say anything. After several minutes of awkward silence, Karin stammered, "J-Jin…" I looked up, "If you'd like, I can keep helping you restore your memory." The offer shocked me, I was sure she'd want as little to do with me as possible. "O-or not. I just thought, since we were doing so well…" She had apparently misread the look on my face. "Karin," I said quickly, to silence her, "I'd appreciate that." <em>Idiot. You're just going to get your hopes up again.<em> My eyes focused on the ring shining on her left hand. I felt exhausted just thinking about it, and began to wish they'd both leave. As though Kazune had read my mind, he stood up. "Let's go, Karin." He held his hand out to her, and she took it. "Bye, Jin-Kun," She smiled, a soft, gentle smile. "Goodbye, Goddess," I murmured.

* * *

><p>Himeka still hadn't regained consciousness when we reached the house. I laid her gently in her bed and covered her up, feeling anxious. I sat with her until I heard Karin calling to me from downstairs. Sighing, I stood up, glancing at Himeka again before reluctantly leaving her side. "We got Jin to take his ring and agree to help us!" She sounded excited, "How are you and Himeka doing?" <em>What should I tell her? Let's go with the truth. <em>"She was kidnapped while we were at the Tanabata festival. But, I saved her. She's unconscious upstairs right now." Karin and Kazune both rushed upstairs, and I followed, grateful to be beside her again. I noticed for the first time that one of her hands was clenched tight, balled up around something_. _

* * *

><p>I clutched at Kazune-Kun's hand, worry for Himeka overwhelming me. He squeezed my hand gently, trying to reassure me. When he looked at me, though, his eyes were full of concern. "Michiru, what happened?" Kazune asked, "How did she get kidnapped?" Micchi didn't look up like we expected him to. Instead, he kept his eyes on the sleeping girl. He never once looked up during his tale, his attention focused on her inert form. "We should let her sleep," Kazune-Kun said, after Micchi had finished. "I'll stay with her," Micchi said, still not looking away from Himeka. We waited a moment before walking slowly out of the room.<p>

* * *

><p>"I think he's really worried about Himeka-Chan," Karin commented, as we left the room. "He seems really upset," I agreed. "I'm glad he was there to save her," Karin smiled. "Yes, but the attacks are getting more and more frequent and I have no idea where to go from here," I was frustrated by this. <em>Apollo, please help us figure out what to do now.<em> Karin's stomach began to grumble. Worried she might try to cook; I hurried into the kitchen and began preparing a curry. She watched me work for a while before offering to help. I gave her simple tasks to do, since she wasn't much good in the kitchen. Before long, the curry was finished, and after grabbing a few things to have with it, our lunch was ready to eat.

* * *

><p>I sat, slouched in a chair, watching Himeka breathe. <em>I'm sorry I didn't notice you were gone. <em>Her eyes fluttered as I watched, but instead of waking up, she groaned and her small fist opened. A tiny crumpled ball fell to the ground, so small I almost didn't notice it. Reaching down, I picked it up and began to open it. About halfway through the process, I realized it was her wish tag. _She must have been taken before she finished writing. I really shouldn't read her tag, but I really want to know what she wished for. _I hesitated for a moment, indecisive. _Maybe I should take it back to the wish tree at the beach? _My hand was frozen in place, the small paper lying half-crumpled in my palm. After several moments, I decided not to read it. I carefully crumpled it back up and put it beside her bed, before settling back in the chair to watch her sleep.

Surely the damned paper was mocking me. I kept glancing at it out of the corner of my eye as ten, and then fifteen minutes passed. My fingers tingled and trembled with the desire to open that tiny paper. _NO! That's her private wish; it's not mine to read._ I shouted at myself in my head, crossing my arms. I tried to look away, at anything but the tiny ball sitting there, tempting me. I sighed and tried to find something interesting to look at out the window. Another five minutes passed, and I continued to think about what was written on her tag. _What if it's about me? _I allowed myself this small thought, and I felt the pleasure zap through me like electricity. _It couldn't hurt just to peek._ My hand unfurled itself and reached over to the little paper. I began unfolding it again, slowly, still trying to talk myself out of it. _This is wrong! _My hands felt like they were no longer under my control. I hesitated for a moment, my fingers trembling as I reached the halfway point. _I can't believe I'm doing this. I really shouldn't be. _I started unfolding it again, but before I could, Karin's cheerful voice called to me from the other side of the door. "Micchi? It's lunchtime! Kazune-Kun and I made curry!" I was about to tell her I wasn't hungry when my stomach gurgled noisily. I cursed and tossed the half-opened tag back where it was.

Both Karin and Kazune seemed worried by my lack of enthusiasm as I entered the dining room, my feet dragging and my head muddied. _I'm exhausted,_ I realized. The curry was good, well made and flavored well, but I ate slowly and without vigor. "Are you okay, Micchi?" Karin asked. I nodded wearily, "I'm just tired. I've had a long day," I stifled a yawn. I filled my bowl again, the steaming food helping to assuage the tiredness a little. "Has Kazune-Kun figured out what to do next?" I asked, hoping to take the conversation away from me. "Not yet," He sounded frustrated, "I still don't know how they expect us to have any impact on this war." "I found out something interesting today," I muttered around a mouthful, "I'm not sure if this helps, but normal people can't see the mythical creatures." I described the baffling observation I had made earlier. "After several minutes of silence, Karin piped up, "Maybe it's like how normal people can't see us when we're in our God forms," She looked toward Kazune for confirmation. "Probably," Kazune said, "That seems like the most likely answer. I would even go as far as to say that normal people probably can't see the Gods like we can, either. I think, because we were touched by the Gods, we can see the creatures, too."

I stood up, anxious to return to Himeka before taking a nap. I cleared my place quickly, and thanked my two friends for the meal. I practically ran from the kitchen, and up the stairs, nearly tripping in my haste. I stepped through the threshold and sank with relief into the chair I had vacated earlier. Absently I reached for the tag again and opened it the rest of the way, not really thinking about it. I ran my thumb along the parchment, trying to press out all the creases. I still hadn't looked down, and I was mildly afraid to do so. _What if it's not about me? Maybe I should just… No! I can't stop now. I have to follow this through to the end. _I peeked down at the paper, my eyes focusing slowly on the faded ink. As I read, I felt the same electric thrill course through my body.

_I wish for Micchi-Kun to love me._


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I'm terribly sorry for taking so long to update. I had a very long, busy winter break and absolutely no time with which to write. In any case, I'm beginning again, and I've actually been working on my writing style, so it's... different now. hopefully still good, though. **

**My sincerest thanks to everyone who has been reading this. it really means a lot. **

**To: NaVi-ChAn12-14XD: Thanks, I'm glad you thought so! **

**To: sweetwithobsessions: That was actually the part I spent the most time on.. i must have rewritten that sentence 15 times. I just wasn't satisfied!  
><strong>

** Thank you again for your continued support and please enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>The Next Day

* * *

><p>The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was my wish tag, lying crumpled on the side table. <em>Did… someone read it?<em> I looked up, fearful that it was the one person I hadn't wanted to read it. _I hope it wasn't… _"M-Micchi-Kun..." I murmured, my face flushing and my head falling back on the pillows. _It __was__ him. It had to be. _But he didn't look at me. He was sitting in the chair beside my bed, staring straight ahead. I couldn't see anything through the thick mane of hair obscuring his face, and I didn't know what he was thinking. _I'm so embarrassed that he read it!_

* * *

><p>After Nishikiori ran out of the dining room once again, I stood up and began clearing the dishes from the table, grumbling about how little help that lazy lump was. Karin remained motionless, but her eyes were listless, darting from the window to the door and from me to the table. Eventually, I stopped and sat down beside her. "Karin… what's wrong?" "I'm worried… after what happened to Himeka-chan, it seems like the creatures are just getting stronger. What if Kazune-Kun or Micchi-kun gets hurt?" She looked up at me then, her eyes wide with fear. I embraced her swiftly, pulling her tight to my chest. "K-Kazune… Kun?" she murmured, and stopped speaking. "It'll be okay, Karin. We'll think of something soon." We sat like that for an indefinite amount of time, until an unfamiliar voice echoed through my head, and I stood quickly, Karin beside me. "Do you hear that, too?" I asked her. She nodded tersely and grabbed on to my hand. <strong>Greetings, young Mortal,<strong> it boomed, and we both sank to our knees.

* * *

><p>I heard Himeka-Chan call out my name, but I couldn't make myself turn my head to respond. I was too caught up in a cacophony of emotions, surprise, excitement, glee, and confusion foremost. There were so many disjointed thoughts running through my head that even if I had managed to look at Himeka-Chan, I wouldn't have been able to form coherent sentences. I couldn't believe what I had just read. I heard her head sink to the pillows again shortly after she had spoken, and still I couldn't look at her. Finally, the swirling emotions subsided, and I made a decision, my mind now eerily calm. I turned around, and spoke with dramatic flair, my eyes closed and my arms spread wide. "Kujyou Himeka-Chan, I love you." <em>How could I not? And now I know that you return the feelings, so I won't hesitate! <em>There was no response from the bed. Slowly I opened my eyes and glanced down, nearly fainting with dismay. _Great. She's asleep again. _Sighing, I bent down and kissed her gently on the forehead, before turning to walk away from the bed. **Greetings, young Mortal, **A voice boomed in my head, so forceful that I fell to my knees before I could react.

* * *

><p><strong>You have done well. All of the God-Ring bearers have been brought together. Now, you must travel to Olympus, to aid us in the war against those who wish to destroy what we have created. Only then will you gain the power and ability you need to defeat the Titans. Hermes will serve as a guide to you, and will lead you to Olympus. Good luck, young Mortals. <strong>The voice dissipated, leaving me with only an echo of the powerful voice and it's message ringing through my head. "Kazune-Kun, do we really have to go to Olympus?" He stood up before answering, "It appears so. We'd better make sure everyone heard that message." He turned on his heel and dashed out the door, shouting, "Go check on Nishikiori!" I followed him, but by the time I got to the hall the front door had just latched into place behind his back. _Be careful, Kazune-Kun. _"Micchi!" I shouted, running up the stairs. He appeared quickly from Himeka-Chan's room. "What is it? Is it about that powerful voice I heard that forced me to kneel?" I nodded. "I wanted to make sure you had heard the God's message, too." "Yeah. I wonder how we're going to get to Olympus." He seemed preoccupied, though, glancing toward Himeka-Chan's room as we spoke. "How is she?" I asked quietly, my eyes firmly affixed on my toes.

* * *

><p><em>I wonder how far that God's message reached? His voice was completely unfamiliar, but maybe one of the others will have recognized it. <em>I ran as fast as I could toward the Karasuma house, pushing myself to my limits. I reached the door faster then I expected to, and had to stop short to avoid colliding with it. As I regained my balance, the door opened and Kirio collided with me. "BAKA! What the HELL do you think you're doing!" I shouted, having been knocked on to my back. He shouted back, "I should ask the same thing! WHY the HELL are you on my doorstep!" "I was coming to see if you'd heard a voice. A really strong one, that might have made you fall to the ground." I struggled to regain my composure. Kirio just turned his head and glared off into the forest beside his house. "Yes, we did. We were just coming to find you, actually." Kirika appeared behind her brother, and stepped around him quickly. "What do you want us to do?" "Head back to my house. We'll wait for Hermes to appear there. I'm going on to see about Kuga Jin, so I'll meet up with you guys later." I ran off, before shouting over my shoulder, "Keep Karin safe for me!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Another chapter in which I attempt to get in Jin's head. I hope I did that well. Okay, so I have good news, and bad news. Granted, the bad news might also be good news, but still. The bad news is, I have absolutely NO idea how long this story is going to be or where it's going to end up in the long run. The good news is that I know where it's going in the short run, and I plan on carrying it through to the (happy) end.  
><strong>

**To: kazurin-san: Thank you! I'm glad you think so, and I hope you continue to enjoy!**

**To: sweetwithobsessions: Thank you so much! That's quite a compliment! I wrote this chapter with that confidence-booster in mind :)**

**And now, I present the next chapter of my story to you.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Groaning, I rolled over on the hard floor, where I'd fallen after the abrupt and overwhelming voice in my head had receded. <em>I guess I passed out? <em>Cautiously, I sat up, and immediately grunted in pain, my hands clutching at my head, now in nearly unbearable pain. The headache faded quickly, and soon I was able to rise, shakily, to my feet. I hobbled over to the corner of the room I called my kitchen, and put a pot on to boil, before remembering I was out of tea and turning off the stove. _Damn! I was going to go shopping today. I guess the tea will have to wait. _Sighing, I walked over to where my coat was hanging, hooked to the wall on a pathetic excuse for a coat hook. Having donned my rather ratty jacket, I put on a baseball cap and headed out the door, determined to make my outing quick. I reached the sidewalk before turning to look toward my shack. I froze, too shocked by what I saw to react. A Minotaur towered above the rooftop of my disgrace of a home, leering at me. It lumbered toward me, each step causing the ground to shake. It snorted and tossed its head, the sharp, curving horns shining just as brightly in the sunlight as his huge, wet nose. I tried to move, but my feet were rooted to the ground, my body paralyzed by fear. Suddenly, another voice sounded in my head, thankfully not nearly as commanding as the first. **Hurry up and move, idiot Mortal! You'll be killed if you don't! **It sneered at me, silky voice dripping with derision and contempt. **And what good would you be to us dead? **I stumbled out of the way of the monster, my feet fumbling for footing on the ground. It roared angrily and charged at me, goring me with one massive horn, slamming me into a tree and knocking the breath, as well as a significant amount of blood, out of me. **What are you trying to accomplish, staying in your Mortal form? Use your ring, fool! **Still struggling to breathe properly, I shakily pulled the ring out of my pocket and on to my finger. **Quickly, transform and defeat the beast! **Holding my hand out in front of me, I coughed out, "With the power of the underworld, Hades!"

* * *

><p>The god-ring on my finger pulsed with ever-increasing intensity as I neared Jin's place. It gave one last mighty pulse as simultaneously a column of black light pushed its way toward the sky. <em>Shit! That has to be Jin. What the hell happened? <em>I ran harder, now pushing to the limit of exhaustion. I rounded the last corner before the manor gates, and skidded to a stop. My mind reeled as I took in the scene playing out on the other side of the mansion's gilded gates. Jin has just transformed and was trying to fight off a Minotaur, obviously in a weakened physical condition. He was obviously no match for the enraged beast, but was able to dodge its attacks fairly effectively, which was only serving to enrage it further. Jin was weakening, his movements slowing, and the Minotaur was losing accuracy the angrier he got, making it even more perilous. Cursing, I pulled out my ring, shouted, "Ego Sum Deus!" and, as I transformed, leapt the gate. His eyes flickered in my direction as I transformed, and he paused momentarily, giving the Minotaur his chance. Jin went crashing into a tree, and fell to the ground, transforming back one he reached the ground.

I was met with a pair of beady black eyes as the Minotaur swung his great head around to face me. Snorting, he pawed at the ground foaming at the mouth. I launched an attack at him, but running had severely drained my energy. The attack barely scratched his thick hide, and only infuriated him further. Cursing again, I gathered my energy and attacked again, this time leaving a narrow gash across his right shoulder and chest. He roared with pain and charged me again. Dodging, I tried to think quickly. _I can't do that too many more times, or I'll pass out, too, and then we're both dead. Even though I'm whole now, I still have a finite amount of energy. _I shot a few arrows at him, with minimal effect. Panting with the effort, I dodged another charge, his horn causing a shallow cut on my arm as he soared past me. _I can't dodge much longer, either._ After several more tense minutes, my energy ran out, and I could feel my transformation fading. The Minotaur took advantage of my momentary distraction to gore my stomach. I opened my mouth to scream but I lost consciousness before any sound escaped my lips.

* * *

><p>The first thing I noticed was the wind, whipping through my hair. The second was the light behind my eyelids, and the third was the overwhelming quiet. I peeled my eyes open, little by little, to adjust them to the intense light. Finally, I got them all the way open and began to look around. I realized I couldn't move. Sure, I could squirm around, but I couldn't, say, scratch my nose. Trying to account for this phenomenon, I looked the other direction, and saw Kujyou his eyes closed. I looked up next, and straight into the face of a huge, glowing man, carrying both Kujyou and I like a mother would carry her babies; In the crooks of his arms. He looked down at me, and his voice, higher in pitch then the others I had heard, advised, <strong>Relax, Mortal. You were gravely injured. Your wounds have been healed so that you no longer bleed, but you need to regain your strength. <strong>I glanced over toward Kujyou, and then back at the man, questioningly, realizing my throat was too dry to speak. **Your friend, **I scoffed at the word, **was also injured, trying to save you. He should be awakening at any moment. **"Wh-who," I coughed and swallowed, trying to wet my throat, "Who are you?" I croaked out. **Hermes, messenger of the Gods, **he answered, his voice full of pride. Kujyou stirred, and Hermes turned toward him. Once Kujyou noticed the God, and they had concluded their introductions, Hermes began to speak. **Mortals, I have much to tell you, about yourselves, your powers, and about Olympus. **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: This chapter is significantly longer then the others. There's even a filler section about Kazuza, solely because I missed her. ****I appreciate everyone's taking the time to read this and I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>"How is she?" Karin wriggled her toes, not looking up at me. "Himeka-Chan?" <em>Perfect. Beautiful. The most wonderful girl in the whole world. <em>"She hasn't woken up since yesterday night." "I see…" Her voice grew quieter, and she still hadn't looked up. "Karin-Chan…?" Asked a small voice from her left, "What's wrong, Karin-Chan?" "Himeka-Chan!" Karin's eyes lit up and she ran to give her daughter a huge hug. _Oh, God... her Daughter! _I realized this fact a second before I was going to turn around, and froze. "How are you, Himeka-Chan?" Karin fretted, "You've been asleep since yesterday!" I didn't stay to listen to their conversation, too embarrassed by this sudden revelation of mine to be able to face them. Instead I hurried away to my room, and locked the door behind me.

* * *

><p>As Karin-Chan anxiously inquired about my health, I subtly watched Micchi-Chan for his reaction to my sudden appearance. He looked as though he was about to turn to greet me, and I felt my heart beating wildly even as I assured Karin-Chan that I was fine now. However, instead of joining us, he turned abruptly in the opposite direction and hurried off. At the other end of the hall, I heard his door shut and the heavy lock click into place. My stomach sinking down to my toes, I answered Karin-Chan's last question morosely, and then hurried off to the kitchen to find something to do to get my mind off the boy behind his locked door upstairs.<p>

* * *

><p>~Meanwhile~<p>

* * *

><p>The little bird Kazuza flutters her wings feebly, her energy depleted from her brother's fighting. Her energy is directly tied to his; a twin spirit created when the God Apollo's powers were placed into the ring. As the little bird grows weaker, she begins to beat wildly against the sides of the cage, squawking. She is desperate to help her brother so that they may both live. It's futile, however, she can only leave when her brother opens the door for her. Soon, she has too little energy even for that, and instead tries to focus on conserving the energy that remains. Finally, she feels the faint glow of energy returning to her brother, and heaves what can only be called a sigh of relief. Exhausted, the little bird tucks her head beneath her wing and closes one beady eye at a time, sliding into a heavy, dreamless sleep.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Himeka must think I hate her. I feel so awful for running away like that. <em>I slid the heavy lock into place, feeling more miserable by the second. I sank into the desk chair that once belonged to Professor Kujyou, head in my hands. I sat there for a long time, thinking. The doorbell rang in the distance, but still I didn't move. I heard the door open and close, and a distant shout of recognition from Karin. Finally, I lifted my head out of my hands, a decision made. _I'll just have to tell her everything. How I feel, and why I can't be with her… and hope she understands. _I stood up, suddenly determined. I paused for a moment as I opened the door, my nerve shaken for a moment. Breathing deeply, I pushed the door open and headed down the stairs.

As I reached the bottom of the staircase, the door opened. I shrieked like a girl, and nearly passed out, falling to the ground. I caught myself on the banister, and from my position near the floor, I saw four sets of feet hurrying toward the open doorway and toward me. "Kazune-Kun!" Karin gasped. "Kazune-Chan?" Himeka's voice came next, sending a small shiver of pleasure down my spine. "Uh… Nishikiori, are you alright?" Kirika knelt beside me, her face anxious. "Y-yeah," I muttered, standing up quickly and trying to regain my composure. "What happened? We heard a scream, was that you?" She whispered into my ear. I nodded, then leaned toward her and whispered, "The door opened on it's own," I felt my face going red, and I saw Himeka watching us behind Kirika's shoulder, a mixture of sorrow and confusion in her eyes, "I was startled," As I leaned away from Kirika, she giggled loudly. Karin was too absorbed in Kazune to notice, but Kirio glance toward us, startled by his sister's outburst, and Himeka looked away, her eyes obscured.

* * *

><p>~Meanwhile~<p>

* * *

><p>"So, when you last saw Kazune-Kun, he was going to get Jin?" I asked Kirika, who sat on the kitchen counter. "Yeah, he –" She was cut off by a blood-curdling and very effeminate scream from the entryway. "Was that Micchi-Kun?" I asked, already hurrying from the room. "Micchi-Chan!" Himeka was right behind me. The first thing I saw was Micchi, holding himself up by the banister; the second was the open door, a figure too tall to enter the doorway standing on the other side of it. And in his hands was… "Kazune-Kun!" He was lying in the arms of the too-tall figure, eyes closed. The blood rushed through my ears, so loudly that everything else was drowned out. I rushed forward, nearly tripping over the threshold.<p>

The figure laid him down on the ground, and I knelt over him. "Kazune-Kun…" I laid his head in my lap and stroked his hair gently. "Please wake up, Kazune-Kun..." I felt the tears gathering, and I tried to stop them from falling. I shook him gently, but he didn't stir. **He is injured, Mortal girl, and has fallen into unconsciousness. **The voice said, quietly, in my head. "Kazune…. Kun…" I began to cry, "Please be okay." One of my tears landed on his cheek, and I brushed it off, my hand trembling as I slid my thumb over his soft skin. _Kazune-Kun wouldn't want me to cry. _I took one deep breath and wiped away the tears brimming in my eyes. Instead of crying, I leaned down and kissed him gently. As my lips met his, the tears began to flow again. He stirred, woke, and wrapped his arms around me, holding me securely to him.

* * *

><p>I felt as though I was fighting to escape a thick black fog in my head. I struggled to keep the suffocating blackness from pulling me back into unconsciousness. Karin's touch felt a million miles away as I continued my little internal struggle. Finally, I broke free of the haze when I distantly felt her lips on mine. I slowly regained control of my limbs, and the first thing I did was as much instinct as it was desire. I wrapped my arms around my fiancée and held her tight to me. I let my most basic emotions take over, and I let her presence intoxicate me. I probably would have gotten carried away if my stomach hadn't suddenly erupted into nearly unbearable pain. Choking, I clutched at my stomach and rolled off of Karin's lap just in time to violently cough blood onto the grass. "Kazune-Kun?" Karin sounded worried, placing her hand gently on top of my own, still clutching at my stomach.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Young Mortal, <strong>I had completely forgotten about the others around me, lost in Kazune-Kun's kiss. My face warmed as I looked up and into the face of an unfamiliar God and a slightly green Jin. **You must allow him to rest. He risked his life to save his friend; **Kazune and Jin both scoffed, **and in turn a Minotaur injured him quite severely. **I gasped and turned to Kazune-Kun, Shocked and concerned about this news. **Gather around me, Mortals, for there is much to discuss. **Everyone moved from the house to the lawn, and gathered around the God in a semicircle, He placed Jin gently on the ground. Kirika and Micchi immediately flanked him and helped him to a sitting position. Glasses Guy stared at a point somewhere over the God's left shoulder but appeared to be paying a moderate amount of attention. Himeka sat with her feet tucked under her and her hands crossed on her lap, politely watching the God.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermes' Message<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Greetings, Mortals, I am Hermes, messenger to the Gods.<strong> **I was sent to help you find Olympus, and to tell you many things about yourselves, your powers, and Olympus itself. I tried to tell the two injured Mortals this information that I have earlier, but they were both weak and did not remain conscious long enough for me to relay my message. First, I must prepare you for the things you will likely encounter upon arriving in Olympus. Some of the Gods and Goddesses are… less then enthusiastic about your coming. Hera, for example, does not believe you will be of any help to us and resents the very idea that you would have more power then the Gods. Dionysus has no opinion on either you or the coming war and will likely either ignore you or try to get you all to drink, heavily. You are advised against this, strongly. Next, you must understand that right now, you have many powers that have yet to awaken, and as a result, you are at but fledgling strength. Because of this, we must move quickly to relocate you to Olympus, where you will be safe from the growing intensity of attacks against you. In this way, you will be able to train without fear of imminent attack. And finally, I must explain how you mortals will get to Olympus. You must travel to Greece, where you will be shown how to ascend to and descend from Olympus with ease. When you are ready, we will depart. **

* * *

><p>He faded slowly away. Right before he disappeared entirely he looked at us all in turn and his voice rang out, clear and concise. <strong>Young mortals, to call me to you, you need only utter my name. <strong>We sat and stared at each other for a moment, the words still sinking in. I glanced sideways at Kirika, who was watching her brother closely, and then to Himeka, surreptitiously. She was still looking at where the God had been, and did not look at me as I watched her. I glanced back at Jin, who muttered something about wanting to stand, and I nodded. Kirika also heard Jin's request and turned to help him to his feet. We led him away through the door and laid him down gently on the couch. Slowly, everyone followed our lead, filing into the living room. Himeka and Karin supported Kazune as he shuffled into the living room and flopped into a chair. A thick silence fell over the room as we all stared at each other again. "Well… I guess we'd better get ready to go." I broke the silence first. I quickly escaped from the tense room and hurried upstairs to gather what I thought I'd need to bring. I didn't lock my door this time, and was so absorbed in packing that a small voice from the doorway took me completely by surprise. "Micchi-Chan… I think we need to talk."


	19. Chapter 19

It took all my courage to follow Micchi-Chan from the room. _I have to apologize for what I wrote. I hope he can forgive me. _He didn't seem to notice that I was following him, and if he did notice, he didn't say anything. I hid around the corner from his room as he disappeared inside. I half expected to hear the lock slide into place, but he didn't even shut the door. Trying to be as quiet as possible, I tiptoed down the hall until I was standing in the frame of the door. He seemed absorbed with his chore, and again didn't seem to notice me. Gathering my nerves, I spoke up. "Micchi-Chan… I think we need to talk."

* * *

><p>I spun around, startled. "Himeka-Chan! Uh… Come in, please. Would you like to sit down?" I motioned toward the desk chair, the only spot in the room not currently covered in clothes, books, or personal items. She took the proffered seat, and fell silent. A moment passed, and then I decided I should speak up. "Himeka-Chan, I need to say something-" I began, at the same time she said, "Micchi-Chan, I want to apologize for-". We both stopped talking. "Ladies first," I gestured for her to continue. "U-um… I want to apologize for what I wrote on my wish tag… I, um… I should have realized you didn't feel the same way and, um… I mean… I shouldn't have written what I did and I hope you can forgive me…" Her face turned beet-red and she fell silent.<p>

"Himeka-Chan, you have nothing to be sorry for. I was glad when I read your tag, even though I should have respected your privacy and left it alone. I… I love you, Himeka-Chan, and I was so glad to find out that you felt the same way." _Since when have I been so eloquent? Oh well, I'd better just roll with it. _ "But, I realized something earlier today… you are Karin and Kazune's daughter, and I'm not sure how they would feel about all this." I paused, unsure of how to continue. She suddenly burst out, "But… but what about Kirika-Senpai?" "She was laughing at me," I explained, "Because I screamed when the door startled me." She looked immensely relieved, and that made me smile. I just couldn't help myself; I wanted to be with her. I knelt down beside her and took her hand. Her face turned red again, "Despite my misgivings, and unless you have any objections, I'd like to ask you to be my girlfriend." I paused for a moment, and then decided, "And, of course, if you'd like me to, I'll ask Karin and Kazune for permission." She just stared at me, eyes wide. Finally, I leaned in close to her until my face was level with her ear and whispered softly, "Please?"

* * *

><p>I gasped with pain as another stabbing sensation ripped through my stomach. Karin looked concerned and fidgeted nervously with the trim on her dress. I watched her for a moment as the pain dissipated, then grabbed both of her hands with one of mine and gave them a gentle squeeze. "Kazune-Kun…" I used my other hand to gently turn her face toward mine until she met my gaze; her eyes glistening with unshed tears. I smiled and brushed the tears from her eyes. "Karin, please don't worry about me." I stood, and began walking toward the stairs. "Come on, we'd better start packing." Karin watched me nervously as I climbed the stairs, her hand on my back. When I reached the top of the stairs without pain, Karin seemed to relax a little. She took my hand and smiled bravely. We paused when we passed Micchi's room and gazed in for a second. My jaw dropped.<p>

* * *

><p>"GAAAAAAH!" A loud shout and a bang startled Himeka and I out of our kiss. I pushed her behind me, shielding her by instinct as I faced down whoever was intruding. Karin and Kazune were standing there, looking dumbstruck. Or, rather, Karin was standing and Kazune had passed out and fallen to the floor, white as a sheet. "Um…" I muttered, losing all the eloquence I had earlier. I felt my face warm, and then I felt Himeka's hand in mine. Karin looked at us for a moment more before grinning and running to hug Himeka. "Himeka-Chan, I'm so happy for you!" She laughed, and turned to me. "You too, Micchi!" In a fit of overwhelming happiness, I grabbed Karin and squeezed her tightly. "Hanazono-San!" I sang. "Micchi…" she squeaked, "I can't breathe…" I released her, and then turned to hug Himeka, picking her up gently and spinning in a circle until I was dizzy, and then collapsing on my bed, holding the giggling Himeka tight to my chest.<p>

* * *

><p>I put Kazune-Kun's arm around my shoulder and half-carried, half-drug him to his bedroom. I managed to get him on to his bed and under the covers, and heaved a sigh of relief. I watched him until he began to regain his color, and then set to work packing us. I had already moved all of my belongings into Kazune-Kun's room, which made the chore easier. I worked in silence, keeping an eye on his sleeping form. Finally, I had all our things together and in suitcases. Mine was larger then his, but I suspected he wouldn't mind. I placed Kazuza on top of his suitcase so he'd know that it was his, and then drew the curtains, turned out the light, and left Kazune-Kun to rest and regain his strength. I hurried down the stairs and into the living room, anxious to check on Jin-Kun's injuries.<p>

When I got there, he was asleep, Glasses Guy was pacing impatiently, and Kirika was sitting in the chair beside him, her head resting on her hand. She looked up when I came in, but Glasses Guy didn't stop pacing or even look at me. "Karin," Kirika stood up quickly, "We need to go pet our things and make sure our Himeka is okay. Nii-San is worried," She gestured toward her brother, "but I didn't want to leave Jin unattended." I nodded and took her seat beside Jin-Kun. She smiled gratefully before turning around and running out of the house, Glasses Guy close behind. I sat in the silence for a long time, watching Jin-Kun's labored breathing. Every now and then, he sucked in a gasping, pain-filled breath, but continued to sleep. _Athena… Is there anything you can do to help him, or Kazune-Kun? They're both in so much pain._

**Child, **The voice was gentle, and quiet. **I can see you care very deeply for these two Mortal men who were so injured. Minotaur wounds are not easily cured, but the tears of a Phoenix will heal even the most grievous of injuries. So, to your daughter I will grant a powerful gift. I will grant her the ability to summon a Phoenix, so she might heal your injuries in the coming battle. **I heard a shout from upstairs, and glanced up to see a glow from Micchi's room. The glow faded, and Athena's voice returned. **She is gifted by the Gods. **_Thank you, Athena, you've saved them, and probably all the rest of us, as well._


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I know these last few chapters have been sort of lacking in the action department, but I had to set up a plot point. I hope the story's not dragging out too long, I'm going to be speeding time up a bit soon, because I don't want to write a hundred chapters for the story just to get to the main plot.**

**To: SakuraFlower719: Thank you for your reviews! I'm very glad you're enjoying my story, and I hope you enjoy this chapter, too. I appreciate the fact that you think the story deserves more reviews, but I'm not writing for reviews, so it doesn't bother me when I don't get any. However, receiving reviews, especially positive ones like yours, is such a wonderful experience! So thank you so much for reviewing! Please enjoy this next chapter!**

**And now, with no further interruptions, I present the next chapter of my story.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Athena's voice was still fading from my head when I was accosted by Himeka-Chan, followed closely by Micchi-Kun. "Karin-Chan! I was glowing!" She seemed excited, and a little confused. "You've been gifted by the Gods, Himeka-Chan," I said, and repeated everything that Athena had told me. "Really? But, how do I call the Phoenix to me?" "Uh..." nobody had any ideas. <em>Athena?<em> **She must search her consciousness until she finds that of the Phoenix, then, she need only ask him to come. **I relayed to message to Himeka-Chan, who promptly sat down and closed her eyes, her face contorting as she concentrated. Micchi-Kun sat beside her, and moved to put his arm around her before changing his mind and letting it drop into his lap, twining his long fingers together. The time passed slowly, and Himeka-Chan didn't look up or open her eyes. Eventually, Kirika and Glasses Guy appeared, with their belongings and the other Himeka. They didn't speak, but instead sank into chairs and exchanged nervous glances. The other Himeka left the room without looking at any of us.

* * *

><p><em>I don't know how to "search my consciousness"! I guess there's nothing to do but try. <em>I took a deep breath, and tried to examine my thoughts. After what felt like an inordinate amount of time, I finally figured out a way to look introspectively at my own mind. _My consciousness. I think I get it…_ I tried to go deeper, but I hit what felt like a wall. I tried to find my way around it, but, since I wasn't very sure of what I was doing, I lost my train of thought and, unfortunately, my view of my mind. I took a deep breath and tried again. This time it was easier, and I quickly found my way back to the figurative wall. Determined to get around it this time, I kept my concentration steady. Finally, I found my way past the barricade, and was amazed to find what seemed like a large open chasm. I almost lost focus again, but I managed to hang on. Eventually, I touched on another, more wild and primal consciousness. _Are you the Phoenix? _I asked it. It seemed to affirm the idea so I continued undeterred. _I need your help. My friends are hurt, badly. _Again, I felt it agree, so I allowed my focus to fade away. "Himeka-Chan?" Micchi asked from beside me. I looked at him, a grin splitting my face. "I did it!" I cheered. He hugged me and deposited a kiss on my forehead. "I knew you could do it, love!" He sounded very British just then which made me smile and blush at the same time.

* * *

><p>Kirika and Glasses Guy looked bewildered at the exchange between Micchi-Chan and Himeka-Chan. Before I could explain, however, there was a burst of flame and then a large, majestic bird appeared. It stood in the middle of the floor, blinking at Himeka-Chan. She closed her eyes for a second, and then it blinked and turned to Jin-Kun. It leaned over his chest and began to blink rapidly, shining tears falling from its eyes and onto the ragged tears in Jin-Kun's shirt that poorly hid his injuries. After a moment, its tears ceased and it looked at Himeka-Chan again. She stood up and walked from the room, the bird following her gracefully.<p>

I turned to Jin-Kun, watching in awe as his cuts knitted over to leave smooth white scars. He gave a ragged gasp and his eyelids fluttered open. He met my eyes, and then tried to sit up. I helped him to a sitting position and began explaining what had happened. His eyes progressively widened, and his hand few to his stomach, running over the recently formed scars. He stood up, wobbled a little, smiled to assure us he was fine, and left the room. I followed him until he reached the kitchen, poured himself a glass of water, and sat down to drink it. _I'm glad he's okay now. I should go check on Kazune-Kun. _

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and found myself staring at a giant bird. <em>What the hell kind of dream is this? <em>I closed my eyes tight again, willing myself to wake up. As I did so, I felt a weird, indescribable sensation in the vicinity of my stomach, and my eyes flew open again. This time, I was looking at Himeka-Chan, who was smiling. "Kazune-Chan," she said happily, "Phoenix-San fixed your stomach!" I sat up, thoroughly confused, and, to my dismay, saw the giant bird again. "Himeka-Chan… Wh-what is that? Is that…?" _Impossible. I've only heard legends… _"This is Phoenix-San!" She seemed perfectly acclimated to the idea. Suddenly, the Phoenix disappeared in a burst of flame. Startled, I leapt back, throwing my arm in front of my face. A moment later, Karin rushed through the door.

"Kazune-Kun!" she stumbled toward me, falling on her knees beside the bed. "Kazune-Kun, I was so worried about you!" She had started crying again. "Karin," I took her elbow and lifted gently. She responded to the pressure so I guided her on to the bed beside me. She buried her head in my shoulder, crying, and I put my arm around her, tucking her neatly into my side. We stayed like that for quite a while, and by the time Karin stopped crying, Himeka had left the room and the light was beginning to fade; the shadows elongating, casting a reddish glow over the room. "Karin, would you mind telling me what's going on?" She explained, in a quavering voice, what had happened. I was momentarily speechless as her words sank in. "Himeka can summon a Phoenix?" I managed to stammer, before looking down at my chest and pulling off my tattered shirt. In place of the nasty wounds I'd suffered because of the Minotaur, there were smooth scars, and, I realized belatedly, no pain.

Eventually, Karin let me get out of bed. I immediately sought out Kyuu, and instructed him to obtain plane tickets for all of us to go to Greece tomorrow morning. Then, I told Kirika, Kirio, their Himeka, and Jin that they could sleep here for tonight and showed them to their rooms. Himeka made a large dinner, and we all sat down to the meal, tense and silent. Micchi tried to break the silence, but nobody responded except Himeka, so they struck up a whispered conversation. I felt exhaustion dragging at me, tired after the extraordinarily long day and the strain it had taken on my body. Karin seemed to sense this because she suggested we go to bed right after we had finished dinner. Glad for her suggestion, I acquiesced easily. Dinner seemed to drag on pointlessly, neither Jin nor I eating much at all. Jin stood up as soon as he finished and exited the room, the exhaustion apparent on his face. Finally, the rest of the group finished and Karin and I headed upstairs to bed. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow, my last conscious thought, _Tomorrow is finally the start of our adventure._


	21. Chapter 21

Although the plane took off late at night, it touched down in Greece early the same morning. The day before we boarded the plane was full of frenzied activity. Everyone was running around and shouting. Karin had forgotten toothpaste, and Himeka didn't have enough socks. Only Jin wasn't dashing from place to place. He sat on the sofa, his eyes flickering back and forth as people darted past him. "Jin-Kun," Karin asked suddenly, "Do you want to go back home, to get anything?" He shook his head. "There's nothing left for me there." She placed her hand on his shoulder before rushing off again to pack something else. Finally, everyone was ready, and all our suitcases were loaded in the car. Kyuu was going to drive us to the airport, and look after the house while we were gone. Karin was nervous about getting lost in the airport, so she clung to my hand until we were up in the air and she had fallen asleep on my shoulder, the stars twinkling outside the plane window.

* * *

><p>~Later~<p>

* * *

><p>"I love this bed!" I laughed, bouncing up and down on the huge hotel bed. Himeka smiled at me in her gentle way, and I pulled her toward me. Her room was across the hall from mine, but she was spending some time with me before we all regrouped in half an hour to decide our next move. She allowed me to pull her on to my lap, and wrap my arms around her. We sat like that for a while, me whispering into her ear and her giggling quietly. Eventually we decided to sit on the balcony, since I had an outside room, and enjoy the sunshine. Himeka rushed over to the rail, and returned with a bug on her finger. "Bug-San!" she showed the rather large praying mantis to me, before sitting down and talking to it. I laughed, kissed the top of her head, and leaned over the edge of the railing, letting the warm breeze ruffle my hair. Himeka joined me after a little while, the wind blowing her hair gently around her face.<p>

I was having so much fun that the half-hour passed in a blur. Before long, we were heading down to the lobby to meet with everyone else. Himeka held my hand tightly, a huge smile on her face. "Micchi! Himeka-Chan!" Karin called out, waving at us from across the lobby. The group was gathered in a quiet corner, as far away from everyone as possible. Kirio was sulking toward the edge of the group, like always, but he looked up and shushed her abruptly. She glared at him and sat down, scowling. I laughed and sat down, too, pulling Himeka on to my lap reflexively. Kazune cleared his throat, and we all turned to look at him, except Kirio who was still sulking. "Uh, I think we should probably find somewhere… outdoors to call Hermes." He looked around as though daring anyone to challenge him before continuing. "There should be a lot of places around here that are deserted enough. I don't want anyone seeing us disappearing if we all have to Kamika." Nobody argued, so he stood up. "But, Kazune-Chan," Himeka quickly said, "I can't Kamika. What am I going to do if we can only get to Olympus through Kamika?" Kazune shook his head. "We'll find a way, if it comes to that. But we should hurry, we're no longer safe in the mortal world." Everyone rose together then, as though we all acknowledged as one entity the pressing need to leave.

* * *

><p>After about half an hour of hiking around, we finally found a little olive grove that seemed deserted. "What do you think of this place?" I asked, trying to maintain some patience. Kirio had been grumbling for the last ten minutes, Jin still wasn't speaking, and Nishikiori and Himeka were too absorbed in each other to care where we went. Only Karin and Kirika were any help, and then very little. Karin didn't seem to have any objections and Kirika was too withdrawn to engage in much conversation. Everyone moved into the clearing, so I took it as a good sign. "About time," Kirio grumbled. "IF YOU HAD HELPED AT ALL, WE MIGHT HAVE FOUND A PLACE MORE QUICKLY!" I started shouting, my patience gone. "Kazune-Kun," Karin murmured, placing her hand on my arm. I took a couple deep breaths, trying to calm my frayed nerves. Looking towards the sky, I said, "Hermes, we have need of you!"<p>

A faint glitter appeared in the center of the clearing, materializing into Hermes as everyone turned to watch. **Mortals, **He boomed out, **welcome to Greece. We must make haste to get you to Olympus. I trust you are ready. In order to ascend to Olympus, you must Kamika and then follow me. **"What about Himeka-Chan?" I asked, eliciting a grateful look from her. **She need only call the Phoenix. It will carry her to Olympus.** Himeka closed her eyes and a moment later the majestic bird was standing beside her. It crouched low so she could climb on it's back, and Nishikiori lifted her on. I slid my ring on my finger, and shouted "Ego Sum Deus!" I felt the raw power coursing through my limbs and I knew that I now held the form of Apollo. Karin, in the form of Athena, stood to my left, Jin, Kirika, Kirio, and Nishikiori were all to my right, and all in their God forms. **Tell the Phoenix to take you to Olympus,** Hermes instructed Himeka. She closed her eyes and the phoenix took off. **We begin.** He turned and rose into the air, gliding away above the low growing olive trees, the six of us following silently.

* * *

><p>~Even Later~<p>

* * *

><p>"Kazune-Kun," I knew I was whining, but I was tired, and it had been a long time since we left the ground. "Are we almost there?" "How am I supposed to know? Girls are so dumb!" <em>He's impatient and tired.<em> _I can read his emotions so well now. _"Sorry, Kazune-Kun," I reached out and grabbed his hand, giving it a squeeze, and watching as he visibly relaxed, comforted by my touch. **Mortals, **we all looked up reflexively, **we have arrived at the kingdom of Olympus. **All I saw was a huge bank of clouds, but I followed the God anyway. We broke through the clouds and my eyes stretched wide as they struggled to take in everything they landed as I continued to gape at my surroundings. Everything was white, and intricately decorated. Columns in the traditional Greek style formed the main supports for the arched ceilings. The building itself was huge, several times our size. Dozens of hallways branched off from what appeared to be the main atrium and were either obscured by clouds or simply vanished. Twelve of them were larger then the others, and were gathered around one main archway. Figures of all different colors and textures glided in and out of the smaller hallways, most no larger then us. **Sprites, Nymphs, and smaller Gods and Goddesses, **Hermes' voice said quietly in my head. **Each of the larger hallways belongs to one God or Goddess, and the arch leads to the gathering chamber, where the Olympians meet for councils. If you will follow me, I will lead you to your quarters. **He glided off again. I looked around again quickly, still trying to take in everything before scurrying off. Himeka joined us in front of the hallway that Hermes was standing beside. **This leads to your quarters. **"How can this one hallway lead to everybody's room? I'm not sharing a room with him!" Kirio blurted, glaring at Kazune-Kun. The God chuckled, a light, breathy sound. **You shall see, **he abruptly turned away and glided off. I turned to Kazune-Kun, who grinned and picked me up, carrying me bridal style into the hallway.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update, I have been very busy. However, I figured since I am going to be even more busy the next couple weeks and might not have time to update, I owed you one. So, here it is (and twice as long, too!)  
><strong>

**To: sweetwithobsessions: I'm glad you're enjoying it, I tried to add some cute parts, I'm glad it shows!  
><strong>

**To: kazurin-san: Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it :)**

**To: ****SakuraFlower719: I'm very glad you love it! That means a lot :D**

**To: NaVi-ChAn1200: Yeah, I tried to keep Kazune in character, and part of that character is his pervert-ness ^^ I'm glad you like it :)  
><strong>

**To: ****TheGirlYouLeftBehind and kur0nek0.: Thanks for adding my little story to your story alert! ****That's a huge honor!**

**one last thing. I want to send a special shout-out to everyone who reads this, regardless of whether you liked it, or commented on it, or even if you thought it sucked. Thank you, for taking the time to read this story!**

**And without further ado, I present the latest chapter of my story.**

* * *

><p>I watched Kazune carrying my Goddess away, jealousy gnawing at my stomach, like it had been since she had run to <em>him <em>that day, when we were both injured. I knew I was being unreasonable and stupid, but I couldn't help it. I knew that she loved him in a way that she would never love me, and it was tearing me apart. I liked it better when I was bleeding at the base of the tree, because then I knew I was alive. Right now, it felt as though my heart had been ripped right out of my chest and carried away; I just felt so empty inside. Sighing, I followed then through the arch, and emerged in a small, but well furnished room. The corners of the room were shadowed, and the room seemed to be tinged with sadness, but there was one large window space where light streamed in, and the room itself subtly displayed an essence of color and a hidden brightness. It wasn't the way the room seemed to fit my emotional state that really surprised me, though. What really surprised me was that it was exactly the sort of room I had always wanted, but never been able to afford. For the first time in a very long time, I felt myself smile, a real, genuine smile. _I might not have my Goddess to myself, but I can still love her, _I realized.

* * *

><p>Karin was silent in my arms, staring around in awe, like I was, at the room. The hall had led to a large bedroom, perfectly suited to the two of us. Kazusa's cage was sitting on a small wrought iron podium and our suitcases were in a corner of the room. I put Karin down gently on the bed, depositing a kiss on her forehead before straightening up and walking to Kazusa's cage to open the door. She hopped out and on to my finger before jumping off and transforming into her human form. She rushed from the room, probably excited to have a look around. Karin still hadn't moved, so I sat beside her on the bed, and watched her curiously for awhile, before knocking gently on the side of her head with my fist and asking, "Hey, anyone home?" "Hmm? A-ah, Gomen, Kazune-Kun," She blushed, her cheeks turning an attractive pink. I was suddenly taken by the urge to kiss her. I fought away the desire, barely, and instead, I stood up and offered her my hand. She surprised me then by standing up and kissing me, wrapping her arms around my neck. I kissed back, passionately, lost in the moment.<p>

A little while later, we lay side-by-side, breathing heavily, on the bed. My shirt had been discarded in the heat of the moment, though neither of us had made any further attempt to de-clothe. I stood up and searched for my shirt, distracted momentarily and able to regain control of my dizzyingly fast heartbeat. When I had finally located it behind the headboard and slipped it back over my head, I returned to her and held out my hand a second time, confident that she would accept it this time. "Should we go find everyone else?" She smiled and, as I had suspected she would, allowed me to raise her gently from the bed. She looked a little sheepish, probably surprised at what she had done. I squeezed her hand gently and led her back through the archway.

* * *

><p>Hermes was waiting for us right outside the hall, and so was everyone else. I felt my ears turn red, more embarrassed now then I had been earlier. "About time, Hanazono-San!" Micchi said, laughing. Glasses-Guy muttered something unintelligible and looked faintly green. Himeka-Chan was grinning like always, and Jin and Kirika were silent, Jin's dark, serious eyes meeting mine for a fraction of a second. I recoiled, expecting malice, or sorrow, but instead I was relieved to find a gleam of amusement. <em>Something's changed inside him, I can tell. <em>Hermes didn't say anything, either, and instead glided away, the rest of us hurrying to keep up with him. He led us through the large archway in the main hall, which led to the largest room I had ever seen. The ceiling was so tall I couldn't see the top of it.

There were twelve intricately carved thrones arranged in a semi-circle that took up the majority of the room. The one in the middle of the circle was the largest, although not the most intricate. The throne to it's left reminded me of the ocean, and I could guess whose that was. Similarly, each throne was unique to the God or Goddess it belonged to. Some cushions, chairs, benches, and lounge chairs were scattered around behind the semi-circle, I assumed those belonged to the smaller Gods and Goddesses. A few of the thrones had smaller thrones nestled beside them, Athena's the most beautiful. Some of the seats were filled, Poseidon, Artemis, Hera, Ares, and Zeus were all seated, and Apollo was standing to one side of his sister. Hermes glided over to his position on Zeus's right, leaving us all standing in the center of the half-circle. I clutched Kazune-Kun's hand, suddenly very nervous. She gave my hand a gentle squeeze, but I could tell that he was nervous, too. Hera was the first to look up at us, her gaze icy and unfriendly. She stood and glided past our group without so much as glancing at us again.

* * *

><p>Athena appeared shortly after Hera had left, and took her seat, Karin watching her intently the whole time. I let my gaze wander toward Apollo, my patron god. He looked relaxed, playing his lyre softly for his sister. She seemed to be enjoying the music, her hands clasped at her chest. She watched him with such warmth and love that it was difficult to believe how fierce and powerful the Goddess was. I watched, taken in by the scene, until a distinctive meow came from behind us. "Shii-Chan!" Karin gasped, breaking free of my grip and turning around to find her cat. I turned, too, just in time to see the cat sprint past Karin and leap into the throne beside Athena, transforming as she did so into a beautiful winged woman. She flashed Karin a grin, two pointed fangs glinting, as though remnants of her prior form. "She's Nike, isn't she?" Karin asked, as if realizing this for the first time. Zeus turned to look at us then, and a hush fell over the room. Apollo's fingers stopped brushing his lyre, Artemis's features hardened, and our group instinctively moved closer together.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Mortals, <strong>I recognized the voice that had gone tearing through my brain a few days ago, and felt my feel wavering beneath me.** Welcome to our home. Welcome to Olympus! **He gestured with one huge hand, and then continued, **we have no time to spare, so we will begin immediately. I have asked each of your gods to assist you in training to become stronger. There is much you must learn, and very little time in which to learn it. The muses have also agreed to assist in supplementing the education you would have received on earth, in mortal schools. **Five women behind Zeus giggled at his mention of them; **I wish you luck mortals. We, and all the mortals on earth, are counting on you. **He turned away, and I realized I was kneeling on the ground, along with everyone else. Sighing, I picked myself up off the ground and looked toward Karin, ready to help her up before I realized that _he _would be there already to assist her. She was smiling at him, her eyes crinkled in that attractive way they did when she was really, truly happy. **Are you ready, boy? **A voice I recognized, dripping with the same contempt as before. _Uh... yeah? _I wondered if that was how I communicated with him. **Then let us begin. Draw your weapon. **I touched my ring, ready to transform. **No! Just your weapon.** _I.. Don't know how._He spent a long time teaching me how to summon my weapon alone, something I saw, with envy, that no one else was having trouble with. Finally, I could draw my weapon effortlessly. **Now, spar with the blonde Mortal. He waits for you. **The voice receded, and I turned to face Kazune.

* * *

><p>I watched Jin struggling from a distance, having mastered the skill a long time ago. <em>I'm glad I had to learn this… It's saved my life more then once. <em>I concentrated on helping Karin for a while, waiting for Jin to be ready to spar, as Apollo had instructed. Karin picked up the skill quickly once I had given her some pointers, and stood with her staff held loosely in her hand, the crystal glinting. Kirika turned to face her, and they stepped to one side, facing off like a pair of fencers. I watched their sparring with mild interest, silently rooting for Karin. However, Kirika was a lot stronger then her, and quickly overpowered her. They fought several matches, and soon Karin seemed to be on almost equal footing with Kirika. I glanced toward Michiru, who was sparring with Kirio, in time to see him pin the older boy to the ground. Scowling, Kirio stood and faced him again, his anger allowing him to easily subdue his opponent.

Finally, I turned to watch Jin again, only to find him facing me, his weapon in his hand. I summoned mine in an instant, choosing to use my staff. We stood for a moment, sizing each other up. Jin made the first move, charging at me, and I blocked easily, without thinking, my instincts honed after years of practice. I parried smoothly then transitioned into a volley of attacks, pushing him backwards, forcing him to parry. He did so, clumsily, and jumped back out of range. I pulled out my bow, firing several arrows in rapid succession, forcing him to do a sort of awkward sideways dance. I laughed, elated by the power coursing through my veins, and the thrill of a fight, albeit a rather poor one. Jin scowled and leapt at me again, forcing me to parry quickly. His anger fueled his power, and I decided to go on the defensive until his anger subsided. I pulled out my staff again, and allowed him to attack, concentrating on parrying his blows and conserving energy. Finally, he seemed to think he had the upper hand, his attacks softening. I chose that moment to strike, sliding my staff under his, and throwing him backwards. I walked over to where he was lying, stunned, and placed the head of my staff to his throat.

"Kazune-Kun, that was great!" I looked up, noticing for the first time that our spar had garnered an audience. Everyone, even Kirio, had been watching our match. I looked toward Karin just in time to catch her as she flung herself in my arms. I laughed and planted a kiss on her lips, drawing it out as long as I dared. Next, I looked around for Himeka, knowing that she'd be excited for me, too, but I didn't see her. As though he could read my mind, Micchi said, "She took off with the Phoenix when we started training." _It took me this long to notice she was gone? _Shrugging this revelation off, I turned back to Karin, smiling as she gushed about how amazing I had been. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jin pick up his weapon and start to swing it around in large, graceful arcs, making them smaller and smaller as he spun his staff faster and faster; until finally he stopped the motion and thrust it out in front of his body in a classic defensive pose. He then proceeded to practice his attack technique, guided, I assumed, by Hades. Zeus's voice interrupted my thoughts, then. **Perhaps there is hope for us, after all.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get another ****chapter up. I got started on some other fanfictions and ideas, which I realize is no excuse, but I intend to make up for the lack of writing by posting several more chapters over the next few days. I hope that makes up for my neglect of the story.**

**To: NaVi-ChAn1200: Thanks! I worked really hard to balance the action out with the romance. And thanks, for sticking with me for so long and for reviewing so many chapters!**

**And here, without delaying any further, is the next chapter in my story.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>~Several months later~<p>

* * *

><p>"Karin..." Kazune-Kun's voice penetrated my little dream world. I turned over and tried to maintain the wonderful dream I was having. "Karin…" he said again, from beside me, I realized. My dream was fading, fast, so In one last, desperate attempt to return to it, I jerked my pillow from behind my head and flipped it in the general direction of Kazune-Kun's head, some six inches to my left. The abrupt motion had the unfortunate consequence of shaking off the last remnants of my dream, though, so I sat up and glared at the perpetrator, instead. He laughed and kissed me, which made it impossible to stay mad at him, of course. A few minutes later, once I was thoroughly awake and probably blushing pink, Kazune-Kun removed his lips from mine long enough to kiss my forehead softly and murmur, "Good morning, Karin." Before returning to my lips. He kissed me one more time, jumped out of bed, and informed me that everyone was probably waiting for us. I immediately scrambled out of bed and rushed to get dressed. Kazune-Kun watched me as I tried to decide what to wear, leaning casually against the frame of the arch that led from the room. Finally I decided on something to wear, and waited for Kazune to leave, so I could change. He remained motionless, smirking when I glanced at him. "Uh… Kazune-Kun? I have to get ready now…" He just grinned and relaxed against the wall. "So change, Karin." I walked toward him, put my hands on his shoulders, and shoved him through the arch, my cheeks warm.<p>

* * *

><p>Karin joined me a few minutes later, obviously having dressed in a hurry. I winked at her, and she blushed crimson. "Let's go meet up with the others, huh?" I took her hand, knowing it would drive her crazy if I acted like nothing happened. She blushed deeper, and I continued walking. Today was Kirio and Kirika's day to learn with the muses; something that I still wasn't used to. They either spent a very long time arguing about who should teach first or they all spoke at once in their high, breathy voices that reminded me vaguely of birds. I much preferred training with Apollo, and by now I could easily take on and defeat everyone else at once. I was starting to wish for more of a challenge, it was becoming boringly simple, every day the same patterns. Apollo had taken to putting me through more and more challenging training routines, pushing my skills to the limit and often leaving me exhausted after a short time. The stronger I became, the more Apollo pushed me; I was always at the limit of my endurance, but even exhausted I could defeat everyone together. Sometimes it frightened me how much power coursed through me, even without being in my god-form.<p>

Today, when we reached the main atrium, Apollo put me through my usual training, but Karin, Michiru, and Jin sat around and chatted. Frustrated, I poured more energy into practicing then usual. Some hours later, I felt myself tiring out, losing energy, and I figured it was time to stop for lunch. After a particularly difficult activity that resulted in my needing to lean heavily on my staff to stand, I decided to stop. My stomach grumbled loudly and I began to walk toward the food-laden table that everyone had been lounging at while I trained. **Stop. **Apollo's voice, surprisingly stern, stopped me in my tracks. _But, I'm hungry. _I protested, my stomach grumbling again as though to drive the point home. **We are not finished. Take up your weapon and we shall resume. **Sighing, I turned around and summoned my staff, now fighting both exhaustion and hunger.

* * *

><p>"I wonder when Kazune-Kun will be allowed to stop?" Karin whispered to me, looking distinctly worried as Kujyou turned from the table and summoned his staff again. The three of us were saving our strength for a bout with Kazune when he was at the extreme edge of his endurance, as we were instructed. Poseidon had also told me that I was going to be in my god-form, to give Kazune more of a challenge. <em>I worry for him sometimes. He is easily pushed the hardest of all of us. <em>**Do not fret, little human. Apollo knows his limits and would not put him in any danger. **I didn't feel much more comforted, but I accepted the idea that Apollo knew more then I did about Kazune-Kun. I closed my eyes and dozed off, allowing my mind to wander, reaching out and searching aimlessly. Himeka had taught me how to do this, and now whenever I wasn't paying attention my mind drifted on it's own. It touched on a familiar and quite aware consciousness that my mind recognized detachedly as Himeka. Her consciousness enveloped mine, and she swept me along, allowing me to experience her training with the Phoenix. When I finally returned to myself, Karin was poking me in the side, telling me to wake up. My eyelids fluttered open, and I stood, planting a kiss on Karin's cheek as I did so. She blushed and I grinned before touching my hand to my ring, waiting for Poseidon's command.

* * *

><p><strong>Stop. <strong>This time, Apollo's command was gratefully received. I sighed and slid to the floor, breathing heavily and barely able to stand. I caught my breath and hauled myself to my feet, knowing my training wasn't over. I was so focused on recovering some semblance of strength that I was taken completely by surprise when I turned around and found myself face-to-face with Karin, Michiru, and Jin in God form. I touched my ring, ready to transform. **No, Do not transform.** _How will I even stand a chance against them? I have no energy, I can barely stand, and they have been resting all day. _**Do not question me, Mortal, fight! **Michiru darted forward, so quickly I almost didn't have time to block. He darted away. I turned and dodged to the side to evade an attack by Jin. Rolling onto my shoulder, I absorbed the impact of the abrupt motion. I tried to charge toward Karin, easily the weakest of the group, but Michiru and Jin were in front of her before I could get close, and easily threw me backward.

I was forced to do another awkward dodge-roll to avoid hurting myself. I landed awkwardly anyway, and felt a twinge of pain shoot up my arm. I leapt back and pulled out my bow, launching a few arrows in their direction. They easily brushed them aside. I watched the way they moved, keeping my distance and watching for any openings they left. They continued to attack me from afar, forcing me to keep dodging as I observed. I was so intently focused on Michiru and Jin that I didn't keep an eye on Karin. Her 'God Thunder' attack hit my shoulder before I could react. I gasped in pain and collapsed to the ground, shaking. I felt the blood, hot and wet, running down my arm. Gritting my teeth, I stood up, fighting to focus through the pain. Swaying slightly, I watched all three of them carefully. _I think I have a plan. I just have to figure out how to carry it out. _By now, I could barely stand, and I had to keep throwing myself onto my injured arm to avoid the attacks that the three of them continued to throw my way. Michiru and Jin both attacked me at the same time, Jin slicing my other arm open and Michiru opening a gash on my stomach. I collapsed to the floor again, on the verge of blacking out. As I struggled to keep my eyes open, energy I didn't know I had surged through my veins. I stood to face them, the energy filling my veins until I felt more outside of my body then inside it. My arm raised and my staff, pulsing with the same energy I felt in my body, appeared in my hand.

* * *

><p>"Kazune…. Kun?" I watched as Kazune fell. <strong>Remain still, Mortal.<strong> Athena's voice was gentle but firm. I was shaking with anger and the desire to rush to his side, but I did as instructed and stayed still. My eyes widened as he began to glow. It was a dull at first, but he began to glow brighter and brighter until he was pulsing, the power rolling off him in waves. The same light slowly filled his eyes, glazed over with pain, until they, too pulsed. The light concentrated itself into the shape of Apollo, looming over Kazune's still-glowing body. His staff appeared in his hand, and the light-Apollo's staff appeared too. **Now comes the real test for the young Mortal. **Athena remarked, **Be ready, he will not hold back.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: This chapter is another attempt to balance Action with Romance and I added in a little H-Mode Kazune. I figure, Dionysus probably talked him into drinking.**

**To: ****sweetwithobsessions: o.O**

**To: NaVi-Ch****An1200: I'm glad you enjoyed it! I was considering making it longer, but then I thought, nah. Lol anyway, I hope this one satisfies you as much as the last one did!**

**And now, I present the next chapter of my story.**

* * *

><p>The tension was palpable while Karin, Jin and I waited, equally as prepared to strike as to defend. Kujyou was glowing and something that looked suspiciously like Apollo towered over him, moving when he did. Time seemed to drag, to hang suspended above us all, until Kujyou threw everything into motion by slicing the air once with his staff. I almost didn't react fast enough, managing to deflect the blow seconds before it hit me. I was almost thrown back anyway because the force was so great. I braced myself against it and still slid several feet back. The three of us surged forward in sync, each approaching from a different angle. He angled his staff toward me and swung, but I was prepared this time and leapt over the powerful blast. Each of us reached him at the same time, and there was a loud noise as all of our staffs collided at once, and time paused for another second. The next second, he was parrying all of our blows at once. We used every offensive technique we'd ever learned; he parried every attack smoothly and without moving. Then he was upon us; First Jin fell, uninjured but quite unable to move, then I tumbled to the ground, and finally Karin was thrown backward. <strong>You may release your God-form now. <strong>I heaved a sigh of relief and relinquished the transformation without standing up, one eye on Kazune while he slowly stopped glowing. He looked very pale, and when the last of the light had gone he fell to the floor, passed out before he even hit the ground.

* * *

><p>"Kazune-Kun!" I gasped, rushing over to him. I gently lifted his head on to my lap, careful to disturb his now-bleeding arms as little as possible. My fingers began combing through his hair gently, brushing it back from his eyes. They snapped open, still glazed with pain, and he looked around aimlessly until his eyes met mine. His breaths came in short, shallow gasps and his forehead burned beneath my hand. <em>How could you let this happen to him? <em>I shouted at Athena in my head. _You have to help him! _**Remain calm, mortal. Help is already on its way. **Her voice was softer and more compassionate then I had ever heard it. Distantly, I heard footsteps running in my direction, and a soft voice calling out, "Kazune-Chan!" Himeka fell to her knees beside me. "Karin-Chan, what happened to Kazune-Chan?" I just shook my head, unable to form the words needed to explain. She closed her eyes tightly and gently ran her fingers over his wounds. I was surprised to see the gashes knitting themselves shut, Kazune-Kun's face contorted with pain.

She finished, sagging with the exertion; Micchi picked her up and carried her off. Kazune's eyelids fluttered and snapped open. He struggled to a sitting position before noticing that I was crying. "Karin?" he murmured, wiping the tears gently from the corners of my eyes. Before I really knew what I was doing, I was kissing him. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me on to his lap. He broke off the kiss abruptly, his hand flying to his side. "Ow, shit," he muttered, wincing. "A-are you okay, Kazune-Kun?" I asked, my voice low. "I'm fine," he assured me, "No thanks to you." I felt guilt twisting at my stomach, and couldn't look him in the eyes. "Gomen-ne Kazune-Kun..." I muttered, trying to stand up. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down into his lap and a hug. "I'm just kidding, Karin," he laughed, then was abruptly serious, "You fought well, you know." He turned his head, his warm breath tickling my ear, and whispered, "Besides, you can make up for it tonight." My face must have been the color of a tomato.

* * *

><p>Once I had finally stopped laughing at Karin's reaction, I allowed her to stand up. I followed as quickly as I was able, scrambling a little awkwardly to my feet. Himeka might have healed the gashes, but I was still going to have some bruises in the morning. "Karin," I asked, "What happened to me when I passed out? I don't remember much." "You started glowing, Kazune-Chan," Michiru said excitedly. "Really? Kazune-Chan was glowing?" Himeka sounded interested. Michiru began chatting with her in hushed tones, tuning us out. "U-um… You were pulsing with energy, and then it sort of took on the shape of Apollo, and you became really strong." Karin said, "I'm not really sure what happened, either." <em>Apollo? Can you provide some answers? <em>**I used our link to transfer my power to you when you were weak. In essence, you channeled my power without transforming. **_You weakened me on purpose, so you could take over my body? _Angered by this discovery, I began pacing around. **You will learn to allow me in to your body under your own control. Until then your defenses are too strong for me to break without killing you, so I must severely weaken you before I attempt to break your defenses. **I continued to pace in silence, trying to understand and accept what Apollo had said. "Kazune-Kun?" Karin's voice broke through my reverie, "What did Apollo-San tell you?" My stomach grumbled loudly just as I was about to explain. "Later. Okay, Karin?" She nodded and I headed to the table where Michiru and Himeka were sitting, sinking gratefully on to a cushion and pulling a bowl of curry toward me.

* * *

><p>I trained with Athena while Kazune-Kun ate. I was just beginning a more complicated series of exercises when Jin asked if I wanted to spar with him. I agreed readily enough, anxious to try the technique Athena had just taught me. I summoned my weapon, and my concentration. He moved first, zigzagging back and forth as he ran toward me. I remembered what Kazune-Chan told me and stayed focused on just his weapon, swinging my staff forward to meet his as he reached me, and using the forward momentum to throw him back. I surged forward, using the opening I had created to force Jin to move backwards, and scramble to block me. We exchanged blows for a while, more engaged in practicing our newest techniques than in defeating each other. Finally, Athena cut in, her voice breaking my concentration and earning me a bruise on the arm. <strong>Enough fighting, little mortal. You must eat and rest. Tomorrow we will try something different. <strong>I jumped backward and away from Jin, releasing my staff to signal the end of our sparring before he tried to follow me. I turned toward the table, my stomach gurgling at the thought of food. Michiru was sitting sideways at the table, a sleeping Himeka in his lap, and Kazune was nowhere to be found, having apparently wandered off. Michiru shifted his weight and stood up, now carrying Himeka bridal style. He winked at Jin, who had just joined me, and I, before carrying her swiftly from the atrium.

Jin and I talked some more about his past while we ate, something we had taken to doing whenever we were the last to finish training. When we finished, Jin walked me back to the arch, kissed my hand and murmured, "goodnight, my Goddess." "Goodnight, Jin-Kun," I answered, kissing him on the cheek. I turned and stepped through the arch and into my bedroom, where I was greeted by a very loud, "Kaaaaarin~!" and a red-faced Kazune-Kun. "I love you, Karin!" He smiled broadly at me. "K-Kazune-Kun…?" _Oh no… is he in… H-mode? _He gave me a huge hug, leaning a little heavily on my shoulder. Sighing, I turned so his arm was over my shoulder and began walking towards the bed. "Let's go to bed, Kazune-Kun," He stopped moving a couple feet from the bed, turned me to face him, and kissed me. "You owe me from this afternoon," he said, his lips brushing mine as he spoke. "Let's kiss, instead." I felt my cheeks warm and then he was kissing me again. I could taste the wine he had been drinking, sweet and fruity, on his lips. He pulled away, and then fell backwards on to the bed. "O-kay," he sighed, "let's go to bed, Karin." He pulled off his shirt and crawled under the covers. By the time I had changed into my pajamas and crawled in beside him, he was fast asleep.


End file.
